End And Beginnings (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: ¿Y si Stefan hubiese llegado tarde para salvar a Caroline en 4.16, cómo reaccionaría Klaus? ¿Y si no fuese solo un final, sino un comienzo?
1. Capítulo 1-Finales

**Aquí os traigo otra traducción al español, esta vez es de clairegleek (quien también me ha dado permiso para traducirla). ¡Espero que os guste!**

**La historia no me pertenece, es de clairegleek y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

**CAPÍTULO 1-FINALES**

-¡Nooooo! -gritó Stefan desesperadamente mientras llegaba al claro demasiado tarde, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Elena clavar la rama en el pecho de Caroline.

-Oh… -Caroline jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras cogía su última bocanada de aire y se desplomaba en el suelo, su cuerpo envejeciendo y sus venas ennegreciéndose.

Damon agarró a Elena por detrás, sus ojos se abrieron mientras tomó el cuerpo sin vida de Caroline-. ¿Qué has hecho?

Elena se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente-. Estaba molestándome. Seguía intentando decirme que hacer.

-¿Y por eso la has matado?

-Mejor que tener que estar escuchando su molesta voz -Elena sonrió satisfecha-. O verla coquetear con Stefan. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar enamorada de Tyler? ¿O de Klaus? No puedo seguir el ritmo.

-Oh dios, Klaus-. Damon apretó el agarré que tenía sobre Elena cuando se dio cuenta -. Acabas de matar a la mujer con la que está obsesionado.

-¿Y? Soy la doppelgänger no va a hacerme daño.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Eres un vampiro Elena, ya no puedes ayudar a Klaus a hacer más híbridos, ahora eres inútil para él. Tenemos que sacarte del pueblo -Damon dijo entrando en pánico.

-Aléjala de aquí -Stefan susurró con voz ronca mientras quitaba la rama del corazón de Caroline y la acunaba en sus brazos, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Hermano… -Damon sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver la cara devastada de su hermano.

-¡No quiero escucharlo Damon! -Stefan los miró ferozmente a los dos-. Alejaros de una maldita vez de nosotros. Llévatela y abandonad Mystic Falls, dejad el país, realmente no me importa -Stefan ahogó un sollozo mientras miraba una vez más a Caroline-. Necesito cuidar de mi mejor amiga.

-Cuídate hermano -Damon desapareció con Elena, dejando atrás dos últimas palabras susurradas al viento-. Buena suerte.

Mientras su hermano y su exnovia se marchaban, Stefan dejó ir los sollozos que había estado conteniendo, ocultando su cara en los rizos rubios de Caroline mientras lloraba por perder a otra amiga en manos de alguien que quería. Primero Damon mató a Lexi y ahora Elena mata a Caroline, una de las pocas luces restantes de su vida.

Hacía tan solo unas horas que Caroline había estado riéndose mientras él la cargaba sobre su hombro en la fiesta, riendo con ella mientras bailaban juntos. Antes de que Elena tratara de matar a la Sheriff Forbes y después teniendo éxito al matar a Caroline.

-Lo siento Caroline-. Stefan susurró entrecortadamente en el pelo de ella. _¿Por qué no te protegí? Elena te ha estado atacando todo el día, tenía que haberlo visto venir-. _Lo siento mucho, mucho.

Después de permitirse un tiempo para llorar Stefan decidió que era tiempo de llevarse a Caroline de ahí. Envolvió un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, el otro alrededor de sus hombros y se puso de pie sosteniéndola cerca. Discutió consigo mismo durante un momento antes de decidir traerla hasta la casa de huéspedes.

Stefan caminó despacio hacia su casa esperando que los asistentes a la fiesta, Damon y Elena se hubieran ido cuando él llegase a casa. Afortunadamente resultó ser cierto, cuando llegó la casa estaba vacía y en silencio. Abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola con el pie, caminó hacia el sofá dejando con cuidado a Caroline en él.

Stefan se sirvió una bebida y se la bebió intentando prepararse para lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Tomando una profunda respiración sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

-¿Hola?

-Sheriff Forbes, soy Stefan.

-Oh Stefan, ¿está Caroline contigo? -preguntó Liz asustándose-. Elena me dejó en el bosque y huyó.

Stefan tragó saliva mientras miraba a Caroline-. Necesito que vengas a la casa de huéspedes.

Escuchando el tono de Stefan, el miedo se apoderó de ella-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor Liz solo ven aquí.

-Estaré ahí en diez minutos -Liz colgó y se puso en camino.

Stefan consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Klaus mientras esperaba a que llegase la Sheriff Forbes, sabía que no podía esconderle la muerte de Caroline por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haría Klaus cuando lo descubriera? Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿desgarraría al pueblo con su ira? ¿Perseguiría a Elena hasta los confines de la Tierra y le arrancaría el corazón? Tyler estaba huyendo de él, que era uno más en la lista. Stefan se frustró al pensar en Tyler. _Cómo demonios voy a decírselo a Tyler, no podemos seguir esperándolo. ¡Ni siquiera le hemos contado sobre Jeremy! _Stefan tuvo que parar y tomar una respiración mientras el dolor lo volvía a golpear. Primero Jeremy y ahora Caroline, ¿iba a estar su eternidad para siempre llena de gente que él quería muriendo? Si era así no creía poder sobrevivir a eso.

Los pensamientos de Stefan fueron interrumpidos por un toque frenético en la puerta, frotándose los ojos con la mano, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió lleno de miedo mientras miraba a la Sheriff Forbes.

-¿Dónde está Caroline, Stefan? -preguntó Liz con preocupación.

-Está aquí -respondió Stefan con la voz quebrada-. Pero hay algo que necesito decirte primero.

-No me importa -Liz pasó junto a él-. Necesito ver a mi hija -caminó por el vestíbulo y cuando miró hacia el sofá sollozó-. Oh dios -estaba su hija acostada en el sofá, Caroline parecía que solo estaba descansando, sino fuera por la piel y las venas grises.

-Intenté decírtelo Liz -dijo Stefan mientras se acercaba por detrás a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Liz mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Caroline y le acariciaba el pelo.

Stefan miró sus manos mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche-. Elena fue a por Caroline durante todo el día. Primero en la competición de animadoras, ella no cogió a propósito a Caroline, después la desafió alimentándose en la competición. Luego cuando Elena organizó la fiesta, se puso celosa porque estaba bailando y pasando un buen rato con Caroline, se te llevó y fuimos a buscarte a ti y a Caroline -su voz se quebró con su nombre pero continuó-. Ella y Elena se pelearon y yo -las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia el suelo-. Llegué demasiado tarde. Llegué justo cuando Elena le clavó la estaca. Lo siento mucho Liz.

Liz jadeó-. ¿Elena hizo esto?

Stefan asintió-. No me di cuenta de lo lejos que podía llegar. Nunca pensé que podría matar a una de sus amigas -Stefan sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Aun no puedo entenderlo, Caroline era mayor! Elena no debería haber sido capaz de vencerla.

-Conociendo a mi hija habría intentado no hacerle daño.

-Le dije que intentase lo que fuese para pararla -Stefan lloró.

Liz miró a Stefan-. Ella aun la veía como su amiga -besó la frente de Caroline-. Mi hija es leal a pesar de todo -Liz miró a su hija una vez más antes de levantarse-. Tengo que organizar un funeral, de alguna manera sin que nadie sepa que era un vampiro.

Stefan tomó suavemente sus hombros-. No, lo que necesitas es ir a casa y descansar. Yo cuidaré de ella -Stefan contempló a Caroline-. Se lo debo.

Liz tomó la mano de Stefan entre las suyas-. Caroline te quería Stefan, tú eras su mejor amigo. Sé que la ayudaste mucho desde que se convirtió en vampiro -le apretó la mano-. Y estoy agradecida de que te tuviese para asegurar mantenerse humana lo más que pudiese.

-Ella era la mejor de nosotros -Stefan susurró entrecortadamente limpiándose de manera furiosa las lágrimas-. De todos nosotros ella no se merecía esto, era el vampiro más humano que he conocido nunca.

-Esa es mi hija para ti -Liz rio entre lágrimas-. Siempre superando expectaciones.

Stefan sonrió tímidamente-. Sí, siempre buscando la perfección.

-Nunca se dio cuenta de que era perfecta tal y como era-. Liz se tragó las lágrimas-. Adiós Stefan, volveré mañana después de tener tiempo para procesarlo.

Stefan la acompañó hasta la puerta y vio cómo se iba-. Buenas noches Liz-. Cerrando la puerta, volvió al sofá y se sentó delante de él, girándose hacia Caroline descansó su cabeza en él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Yo también te quería Caroline, eras mi mejor amiga y sin ti creo que me hubiese vuelto loco, especialmente con todo lo de Damon y Elena -Stefan dejó caer unas lágrimas otra vez-. ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú? Te necesito Caroline, te necesito -descansó su frente sobre la de Caroline mientras sollozaba, aun muerta su presencia le daba consuelo.

De repente sintió un abrazo cálido y pudo jurar que oyó un débil susurro-. Oh Stefan -moviendo rápidamente la cabeza recorrió con la mirada la habitación sin encontrar nada, miró hacia Caroline susurrando-. ¿Caroline? -sacudió la cabeza ante su estupidez. ¡Caroline estaba muerta! Nunca volvería a escuchar su voz otra vez.

_El otro lado_

_-Estoy aquí Stefan -Caroline respondió, sentándose al lado de Stefan en el suelo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él desde atrás, dándole ese pequeño consuelo mientras se lamentaba por ella-. Estoy justo aquí._

_Más temprano esa misma noche_

_Caroline jadeó cuando se levantó, mirando a su alrededor vio el claro donde ella y Elena estaban peleándose, su última memoria era de un dolor fuerte en su pecho-. ¡Elena me clavó una estaca!_

_Mirando su pecho vio que no había ninguna marca en su ropa, levantando su blusa, su pecho no tenía ninguna marca, ningún agujero donde le habían clavado la estaca-. ¿Pero cómo?_

_Mirando alrededor pudo distinguir a Stefan en la distancia cargando lo que parecía un cuerpo. Levantándose Caroline gritó-. Stefan, Stefan espera -nada, ni siquiera se encogió es como si no pudiese escucharla. Corriendo hacia él iba a decir su nombre otra vez cuando vio lo que estaba sosteniendo. Ella. Estaba sosteniendo en los brazos su cuerpo muerto, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de él mientras se movía._

_Caroline se paró conmocionada y cayó de rodillas-. Estoy muerta -agarró su pecho mientras recordaba el sentir la estaca atravesar su corazón-. Elena me mató -sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras pensaba en todo lo que dejaba atrás sin decir adiós; su madre, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, oh dios Tyler y Klaus. Caroline sollozó y se dio cuenta de que nunca los volvería a ver, nunca más decirles lo mucho que los quería, incluso Klaus se había infiltrado en su corazón._

_Caroline gritó en el silencio de la noche oscura-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Elena me ha hecho esto? Soy su amiga -pensó enfadada-. ¿Por qué? -gritó, llorando tan fuerte que estaba jadeando -Stefan, necesito a Stefan._

_De repente sintió un movimiento en el aire y el claro fue reemplazado por el salón de la casa de huéspedes, delante de ella Stefan estaba con el teléfono en la mano mientras hablaba con su madre, y detrás de él estirado en el sofá estaba su cuerpo. Caminando hacia allí, tomó el agujero sangriento de su pecho y sus restos disecados._

_-Uau -murmuró Caroline mirando paralizada ante la visión frente a ella-. Es tan extraño ver tu propio cuerpo._

_Cuando Stefan colgó el teléfono Caroline lo vio pensando, odiando la mirada de dolor en su cara sabiendo que era por ella, se puso de pie junto a él-. Debería haberte escuchado Stef -apretó los puños mientras se llenaba de furia-. Debí haberle roto el cuello a esa perra._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque frenético en la puerta, Caroline siguió a Stefan mientras contestaba a la puerta y viendo quien estaba en el otro lado, hizo que todo la golpeara de nuevo-. Mami -los siguió y vio cómo su madre reaccionaba ante su muerte, Caroline lloró por su madre mientras Stefan le explicaba lo que había pasado. Se encogió cuando Stefan expresó su desconcierto sobre como Elena la había vencido si ella era mayor, escuchar la explicación de su madre tocó su corazón, por el hecho de que su madre la conocía-. Siento no haberte escuchado._

_Caroline escuchó con asombró cuando su madre le contó a Stefan lo mucho que él había significado para ella, escuchando a Stefan llamarla la mejor de ellos y como ella no merecía esto hizo que quisiese envolverlo en sus brazos. Escucharlos decir que era perfecta hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez, después de ver como se despedían camino hasta su madre y sonrió con pesar-. Adiós mamá, siempre te querré –y vio cómo se iba._

_Caroline vio a Stefan sentarse al lado de su cuerpo y entrelazar sus dedos juntos, ella se sentó a su lado y escuchó su sincero discurso, -Yo también te quiero Stefan-. Escuchándolo sollozar diciendo que la necesitaba le partió el corazón, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él susurrando-. Oh Stefan -lo vio mover rápidamente la cabeza buscando alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar otra vez hacia su cuerpo susurrando-. ¿Caroline?_

_Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron, '¿Podía él escucharla?' manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de él intentando consolarlo, respondió-. Estoy aquí Stefan, estoy justo aquí._

Stefan aun podía sentir el calor rodearlo, miró a Caroline y sonrió suavemente-. ¿Estás aquí verdad Caroline? -escuchando que no había respuesta movió su cabeza-. Oh como desearía que Jeremy estuviera aquí.

Hubo un toque en la puerta que causo que Stefan frunciera el ceño, _¿Quién podría ser? _A regañadientes, se levantó odiando dejar a Caroline, fue a responder a la puerta quedándose parado al ver quien estaba en el otro lado, -Klaus.

-Destripador -Klaus saludó sonriendo a su viejo amigo-. ¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir.

Stefan entró en pánico,_ oh dios, ¿Qué hago? Como puedo dejarle ver a Caroline._ Stefan intentó esconder sus rasgos en una expresión calmada, y respondió-. ¿Podemos hacerlo por la mañana Klaus? No estoy de humor para discutir lo que estoy seguro que serán asuntos sobre la cura.

Notando el pánico en la cara de Stefan antes de que tratara de esconderlo las sospechas de Klaus aumentaron, entrecerrando sus ojos en él, un brillo peligroso penetró en sus ojos-. No estaba pidiendo permiso Stefan -Klaus pasó junto a él ignorando sus protestas-. Estás tratando de planear… mi muerte… -Klaus no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos-. Caroline…

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	2. Capítulo 2-Comienzo

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2-COMIENZO**

-Caroline… -susurró Klaus en shock, solo podía mirar el cuerpo de Caroline acostado en el sofá, no podía apartar los ojos de su piel gris y sus venas negras que indicaban su muerte. Estaba muerta. Un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho al darse cuenta. Como si estuviese en trance caminó hacia ella sintiendo sus piernas doblarse mientras estaba de pie a su lado, cayendo de rodillas mientras alargó una mano temblorosa y rozó su mejilla con sus dedos. Ella estaba fría, su luz se había extinguido. Su luz se había ido. Su respiración era entrecortada, enormes jadeos estremecidos por el aire.

Stefan vio a Klaus cuando cayó de rodillas delante de Caroline sin aliento. Encontró difícil ver al hombre que había odiado durante mucho tiempo, a quien creía incapaz de tener sentimientos, venirse abajo delante de él por su mejor amiga, quien iba a pensar que si había alguien capaz de sacar emociones de entre la gente fuese Caroline. Incapaz de mirar más sin hacer nada, Stefan rompió el doloroso silencio-. ¿Klaus?"

-¿Quién hizo esto? -preguntó Klaus suavemente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban a esperando a ser derramadas.

Stefan abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra. _Si se lo digo, estoy básicamente sentenciando la muerte de Elena_ ¿Podría hacerlo? Claro que estaba furioso con ella pero una parte minúscula aun tenia sentimientos por ella.

Klaus no podía esperar más para una respuesta, giró la cabeza para mirar entre lágrimas a Stefan-. ¿Quién hizo esto Stefan?"

-Klaus… -Stefan miró al suelo incapaz de ver la mirada de devastación en la cara de Klaus.

-¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO? -gritó Klaus mientras rápidamente clavaba a Stefan contra la pared, su mano envuelta alrededor del cuello de Stefan sus rasgos de Híbrido aparecieron en su cara mientras perdía el control de sus emociones, golpeando la cabeza de Stefan contra la pared con cada palabra-. Dímelo. Ahora.

Stefan intentó apartar los dedos de Klaus de su garganta mientras jadeaba por aire-. Elena.

Klaus perdió el agarré que tenía en Stefan-. ¿Qué?

Stefan jadeó por aire un momento antes de responder-. Fue Elena, mató a Caroline.

Klaus lo soltó completamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en shock, sus rasgos volviendo a la normalidad-. Por qué Elena la mataría.

Stefan se frotó el cuello por el dolor antes de responder a Klaus-. Ha apagado el interruptor. Desde entonces ha mostrado su rivalidad con Caroline -Stefan caminó hacia las bebidas sirviendo una bebida para él y para Klaus, pasándosela tomó un sorbo de su bebida-. Elena ha estado provocándola todo el día, no cogiéndola en lo de las animadoras, poniéndose celosa mientras Caroline y yo bailábamos juntos divirtiéndonos, después intentó matar a la Sheriff Forbes y secuestrarla a ella -Stefan odiaba discutir esto otra vez pero sabía que Klaus lo obligaría, terminándose el resto de su bebida continuó-. Fuimos a buscarla, podía escucharlas pelearse, intenté llegar lo más rápido que pude pero llegué demasiado tarde, llegué justo cuando Elena le clavó la estaca.

Klaus escuchó ávidamente lo que Stefan le contó apretando el vaso tan fuerte que se rompió en su mano-. ¿Dónde está la perra ahora Destripador?

Stefan vio como los rasgos de Klaus se llenaban de rabia sin ni siquiera notar los fragmentos rotos del vaso en su mano-. Se ha ido.

-¿Oh? -Klaus estaba aparentemente calmado-. ¿Ni siquiera se ha quedado a admirar su obra?

-Damon se la ha llevado -Stefan respondió.

-Bueno, esto hace las cosas interesantes -Klaus reflexionó-. Sabes que no puedo dejarla ir con esto. Matar a Caroline es imperdonable y no olvidemos que mató a Kol también. Ninguna cantidad de Híbridos valen la pena para mantenerla viva.

-Nada de lo que diga va a cambiar tu opinión pero -Stefan cerró los ojos con dolor recordando a la chica que una vez amó y dándose que nunca que ya no existía más-. Después de lo que le hizo a Caroline no puedo excusar lo que hace más, apagarlo no te hace una persona diferente solo significa que no te importa nada, así que en alguna parte dentro de ella estaba resentida con Caroline y no puedo perdonarla por alejar a mi mejor amiga de mí.

Klaus estaba satisfecho de escuchar que a Stefan le importa lo suficiente Caroline para no perdonar a Elena. _Cuando ponga mis manos en ella voy a desgarrarla miembro por miembro hasta que suplique por la muerte. _Klaus caminó hacia Caroline otra vez y mientras la miraba una idea se formó en su cabeza -Trae a tu bruja.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito que haga un pequeño hechizo -Klaus sonrió satisfecho.

-No te ayudará a rastrear a Elena, aún no sabe lo de Caroline -Stefan advirtió a Klaus sabiendo que Bonnie no traicionaría a sus amigos.

-Elena puede esperar -Klaus giró la cabeza para mirar a Stefan-. Como sabes Stefan soy un hombre paciente, la venganza puede esperar, Caroline es mi prioridad ahora –tragó saliva mientras sentía las lágrimas amenazar otra vez-. Ella es todo lo que importa.

Stefan estaba lentamente empezando a entender lo mucho que Caroline significaba para Klaus, era difícil pensar que era capaz de amar pero si estaba dispuesto a esperar para la venganza, realmente él debía amarla-. ¿Qué quieres de Bonnie?

Klaus suspiró. _Lo que quiero realmente es que te vayas y me dejes a solas con Caroline._ No dijo eso pero le dijo la verdad-. Quiero que haga un hechizo de conservación en ella como Ayana hizo con Esther.

_-_Crees que puedes traerla de vuelta -Stefan jadeó.

-Esperé mil años para romper mi maldición -Klaus acarició la mejilla de Caroline ella haría lo que sea para traerla de vuelta, incluso si me lleva mil años más.

Stefan caminó hacia allí y puso su mano en el hombro de Klaus-. Y te ayudaré a traerla de vuelta sin importar el tiempo que tarde -Stefan prometió mientras miraba a Caroline-. Ella lo vale.

-Ciertamente lo vale -Klaus estuvo de acuerdo.

-Iré a por Bonnie ahora -viendo que Klaus quería estar a solas con Caroline Stefan añadió-. Primero tengo que darle las noticias antes de explicarle lo que quieres de ella así que estaré un rato.

Klaus asintió, agradecido de que Stefan le diese un tiempo a solas con Caroline. Cuando Stefan se giró para irse Klaus susurró-. Gracias.

-De nada -Stefan respondió antes de ir a darle las noticias a Bonnie.

-A solas al fin amor -Klaus se sentó junto a las piernas de Caroline, cogió una de sus manos en la suya y contempló su cara-. Nunca pensé que te vería así. Pensé que siempre estaría ahí para protegerte hasta que finalmente vinieras a mí y pudiéramos pasar el resto de nuestra eternidad juntos -Klaus miró hacia sus manos unidas mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas bajar por su mejilla, levantó su mano libre para limpiarla y viendo la humedad en su pulgar él se quebró-. ¿Has visto lo que me has hecho Caroline? No he llorado en mil años pero viéndote muerta siento como una cascada quiere salir de mi -finalmente las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando caen en cascada por sus mejillas, se inclinó sobre Caroline descansando su cabeza en su pecho mientras sollozaba, envolviendo sus brazos en su esbelta cintura la apretó contra él, reacio a soltarla, finalmente se dio cuenta de porque se sentía como si su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho -Te amaba.

Sintió un toque caliente en su espalda como si estuviese moviéndose de arriba abajo consolándolo. Habiendo existido durante tanto tiempo Klaus sabía lo que era inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos se deleitó con su toque fantasmal-. Caroline, estás aquí -lanzó una risa ahogada de alivio. _Está aquí_-. Sé que has escuchado todo lo que he dicho y quiero que sepas que siento cada palabra -sintiendo su calor en su mejilla la acarició-. Te traeré de vuelta Caroline. No he encontrado después de todo este tiempo a la mujer que amo solo para perderla."

_El otro lado_

_Caroline acariciaba la mejilla de Klaus mientras lloraba con él intentando procesar sus palabras, él la amaba y haría lo que fuese para traerla de vuelta._

_Caroline había visto todo su intercambio de palabras con Stefan, viendo a Klaus derrumbarse ante la visión de su cuerpo había causado que le doliese el corazón, dolía ver cuando intentaba controlarse hasta que Stefan se fue antes de sollozar y apretar su cuerpo contra él, tenía que hacer algo para consolarlo así que frotó su espalda y se sorprendió cuando reconoció que era ella al instante. Escucharle decir que significaba todo se movió hacia ella, colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla mientras él la acariciaba con su toque, sus siguientes palabras produjeron en ella un sollozo junto a él. Él la amaba._

_-¿Qué es lo que Elena me ha quitado? -pensó Caroline-. Puede que haya dicho que sabía que estaba enamorado de mi después de morderme cuando me estaba muriéndome, realmente no le creí -Caroline miró en su cara de corazón roto, diciendo las palabras sin que pudiese oírlas, las que no había estado preparada para decir cuando él podía escucharlas-. Estaba tan enfadada contigo por perseguir a Tyler. Tu y yo hemos estado acercándonos antes de que la loba traicionase a Tyler y que tu mataras a todos tus híbridos. ¡Me importas Klaus! -gritó Caroline y finalmente dejó ir todas sus emociones reprimidas-. Stefan y yo nos sentimos culpables ese día antes de descubrir que habías matado a la madre de Tyler. Apenas podía reconciliarme con el hombre que había estado conociendo, el hombre roto y solitario que pintó una imagen de un copo de nieve solitario, o el que pensó en convertirse en humano al ver el duro trabajo que tenía que hacer un colibrí para sobrevivir, el hombre que se rio conmigo y no se alejó por mi comportamiento controlador en el desfile histórico de Mystic Falls, era el mismo hombre que sacrificó sin piedad a trece personas -Caroline pasó sus dedos por los labios de Klaus-. Ahora me dices que me amas y yo casi no me atrevo a creerte."_

_-Nik hará eso para ti cariño._

_Caroline jadeó dándose la vuelta no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, al ver quien estaba de pie a su lado-. Kol._

_-El único -Kol le guiñó el ojo._

_-Estás muerto._

_-Odio decírtelo pero tú también._

_Caroline rodó los ojos-. Todavía molestando por lo que veo._

_-Aun el objeto de afecto de mi hermano por lo que veo -Kol movió sus cejas y se sentó en brazo del sofá._

_-Estoy segura que uno de los muchos a lo largo de los años -Caroline contrarrestó incómoda._

_-Ahí es donde te equivocas cariño -Kol miró con dolor a su hermano por su tristeza-. Nik ha tenido a muchas mujeres en su cama a lo largo de los siglos, pero él nunca se ha preocupado por ninguna de ella -le dio a Caroline una sonrisa sincera-. Hasta que llegaste tú. El de verdad te ama Caroline."_

_Caroline se mordió el labio-. ¿Cómo estarás tan seguro?_

_-Mi hermano no ha amado a nadie desde Tatia -Kol la atravesó con la mirada-. ¿Puedes imaginar vivir mil años sin amor? Solo traición. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo cambia eso a una persona?_

_-Sí, puedo imaginar que puede convertirte en una persona amargada y desconfiada._

_-Lo hace -Kol pensó en tiempos pasados durante un momento-. Nik no fue siempre así sabes._

_-¿No? -Caroline miró a Klaus mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra él, susurrándole promesas que le produjeron un escalofrío de anticipación sobre ella, '¿Qué estoy pensando?' ¡Mató a la madre de Tyler! Echó a Tyler de la ciudad. ¿Por qué estoy anticipando cosas?' Sacudiendo sus pensamientos preguntó a Kol-. ¿Cómo era cuando era humano?_

_-Débil -Kol se rio-. Era fácil herir a Nik, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Era leal, divertido, dulce, perdía rápidamente los estribos, se preocupaba por su familia por encima de todo y siempre buscaba la aprobación de nuestros padres. No importaba lo que hiciese, Mikael siempre encontraba la manera de echarle la culpa y esto era antes de que descubriese que Nik no era su hijo -un antiguo dolor penetró en sus ojos-. Lo que realmente rompió a mi hermano fue la muerte de Henrick, estaba con él cuando lo mataron y nunca se perdonó a si mismo por ello._

_-He oído la historia -Kol le dio una mirada inquisitiva-. Rebekah se lo dijo a Elena, que fue la que me lo dijo. No fue su culpa, no sabía que pasaría fue un accidente._

_-Lo sé, Elijah lo sabía, Rebekah lo sabía, ni Finn lo culpó, fueron Mikael y Esther los que constantemente lo culpaban y lo avergonzaban -Kol apretó los dientes con rabia-. Me sorprendió que convirtiesen a Nik en vampiro con el resto de nosotros cuando ellos parecían odiarlo tanto. Aunque Mikael pasó los siguientes mil años persiguiendo no solo a Nik también a todos nosotros._

_-En realidad nunca conocí a Mikael la noche que Klaus lo mató, Tyler me dio verbena y me llevó a casa._

_-Hay que reconocerle el mérito al pequeño chucho, sabe cómo mantenerte a salvo._

_-Puedo cuidarme yo sola -Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente._

_-Confía en mi cariño nadie estaba a salvo de Mikael._

_-De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? -preguntó Caroline-.¿Por qué me estás diciendo que Klaus me ama?_

_-La única cosa que haces en Otro Lado es ver a la gente que amas cometer errores y lamentar las elecciones que has hecho -Kol parecía realmente arrepentido-. Lamento haber intentado matar a Jeremy, era mi amigo pero Silas es peligroso y no debería haber sido despertado -abruptamente se puso de pie-. Pero vosotros idiotas solo lo hicisteis para conseguir la cura para la doppelgänger y ahora el infierno estará sobre la Tierra."_

_-¿Pero qué podemos hacer con eso? ¡Estamos muertos! -Caroline levantó las manos frustrada-. No puedo hacer nada desde aquí._

_Kol juntó las manos sobre los hombros de Caroline-. Créeme cuando digo que Nik hará lo que sea para traerte de vuelta y cuando lo haga necesito que estés a su lado mientras derrotáis a Silas de una vez por todas._

_-Eso es mucho sobre mis hombros -Caroline no quería permitirse esperar por su retorno-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede hacerlo?_

_-Mi hermano es terco -Kol le dio una mirada de complicidad-. Si se le mete algo en la cabeza no parará hasta que lo tenga. Te traerá de vuelta Caroline, no tengo ninguna duda._

_-Es abrumador -Caroline pasó sus manos por su pelo-. La gente no para de decirme que está obsesionado conmigo, que está encaprichado, que está enamorado por primera vez desde hace billones de años! ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?_

_-Ahora eres un fantasma Caroline y eso viene con ciertas ventajas -Kol sonrió sinuosamente-. Podemos mirar. Mira a mi hermano y no te dejara ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos._

_-Está bien, lo hare, podría ser divertido espiarlo por una vez -Caroline rio pensando a escondidas sobre Klaus._

_-Ese es el espíritu -Kol besó su mejilla-. Me voy tengo otros miembros de la familia a los que rondar._

_-¿Te veré otra vez? -Caroline lo esperaba, no quería estar sola ahí._

_-Nos veremos otra vez -Kol le sonrió-. Hasta entonces Caroline -la dejo con una última petición-. Dale a mi hermano una oportunidad, no lo lamentaras-. Desapareció._

_Caroline se sentó al lado de Klaus titubeando antes de colocar su mano sobre la suya, su cabeza se giró, sus ojos conectados, ella jadeó-. Klaus…_

Klaus se congeló, un calor lo llenaba mientras veía un breve parpadeo en la preciosa cara de Caroline y su dulce voz diciendo su nombre, una sonrisa tocó sus labios-. Te vi amor -le besó la frente-. Oigo tu voz, puedo sentir tu presencia. Te traeré de vuelta, lo juro.

Klaus mantuvo a Caroline el mayor tiempo posible en sus brazos no queriendo apartarse de ella, y si perdía su conexión con ella, podía sentir el calor de su presencia alrededor suyo y no quería perderlo. Antes de estar listo podía escuchar a Stefan y a Bonnie acercarse, tomando una respiración, respiró su perfume-. Tengo que soltarte ahora amor pero solo mientras Bonnie hace el hechizo -Klaus estiró a Caroline y se puso de pie.

Stefan caminó hacia la puerta seguido de una llorosa Bonnie quien fue hacia Caroline lloriqueando ante su presencia, sentándose a su lado empezó a acariciar su pelo-. ¿Qué te ha hecho, Care?

-¿Te ha dicho Stefan lo que quiero que hagas? -preguntó Klaus.

-Quieres que conserve su cuerpo mientras buscas una manera de traerla de vuelta -Bonnie respondió, se le escapó un sollozo mientras miraba a Klaus -¿De verdad crees que puedes arreglarlo?

-Voy a buscar en cada rincón de este mundo, voy a encontrar a cada bruja, leer cada grimorio hasta saber exactamente lo que necesito para traerla de vuelta a mí -Klaus prometió-. De eso tienes mi palabra.

Bonnie buscó por su cara algún signo de engaño, sin encontrar ninguna sonrió y sacó su grimorio de su mochila-. Vamos a empezar entonces.

-¿Necesitas algo Bonnie? -preguntó Stefan odiando estar de pie sin hacer nada.

Bonnie leyó los ingredientes para el hechizo antes de asentir-. Como fue escrito hace mil años no hay muchos -se los enumeró a Stefan-. Necesito cinco velas, un cuenco con agua, sal y una taza de su sangre.

-Te los traeré -Stefan miró hacia Klaus-. ¿Klaus querrías recoger su sangre? -mientras Klaus asentía, él fue a la cocina a reunir las cosas que Bonnie necesitaba.

Klaus cogió un vaso y caminó de vuelta hacia Caroline. Cogió su muñeca colocándola en el borde del vaso, deslizó su uña sobre la muñeca de ella cortándola, empujando suavemente contra su muñeca, recogió su sangre hasta que paró y se lo tendió a Bonnie.

Bonnie cogió el vaso colocándolo a su lado, sumergiendo su dedo en la sangre marcó cinco puntos en el suelo, cuando Stefan volvió le indicó donde colocarlas-. Necesito que coloques una vela en cada gota de sangre -Stefan hizo lo que le indicó, Bonnie cogió la sal y dibujo un circulo conectando las velas-. Coloca a Caroline en el centro del círculo.

Klaus levantó con cuidado a Caroline en sus brazos y la acostó suavemente en el círculo. Se puso de pie al lado de Stefan para ver a Bonnie hacer el hechizo.

Bonnie entró en el círculo sujetando el cuenco de agua, se sentó y colocó el cuenco entre ellas. Cerrando los ojos encendió las velas antes de empezar a cantar en Latín, colocó una mano en el agua, con la otra puso sal en las herida de Caroline, el resto en el suelo y empezó a hervir, entonces vertió un poco de sangre en la herida, el resto en el cuenco, colocó su mano libre en el pecho de Caroline gritando el resto del hechizo, en la última línea las llamas de las velas subieron rápidamente casi alcanzando el techo y Caroline se curó debajo de su mano, los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron-. Ya está.

-Gracias Bonnie -Klaus agradeció a Bonnie, ahora sabía que tenía tiempo para ayudar a Caroline.

-No lo hice por ti -Bonnie respondió-. Lo hice por mi mejor amiga.

Klaus sonrió -No importa la razón por la que lo hiciste, ahora tenemos tiempo para encontrar el hechizo para traerla de vuelta.

-Bonnie no va a buscar nada esta noche -Stefan le dijo a Klaus mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de Bonnie-. Ese fue un gran hechizo. Vas a descansar.

Bonnie sonrió a Stefan agradecida y lo siguió arriba hacia la habitación. Estirándose le dijo a Stefan-. Vamos a traerla de vuelta Stefan.

-Sí que lo haremos -Stefan respondió a una dormida Bonnie. Fue hacia abajo notando que Klaus había limpiado, el hibrido estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sujetando a Caroline en sus brazos-. Bonnie estás dormida.

-Bien, necesitará descansar -Klaus apretó su agarre sobre Caroline-. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Pero no esta noche -Stefan declaró-. Así que deja a Caroline y vuelve mañana.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Stefan -Klaus respondió, acariciando el pelo de Caroline, respirando en él-. Ella se viene conmigo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Stefan, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

_-¿En serio? -gritó Caroline, rodando los ojos hacia Klaus._

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3-Despertares

_**La historia no me pertence al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3-DESPERTARES**

_-¿En serio? -gritó Caroline, rodando los ojos hacia Klaus-. No puedes soportar estar alejado de mí aunque sea por una noche. ¿En serio?_

-No puedo confiar en ti para mantenerla a salvo -Klaus fulminó a Stefan-. Después de todo no la protegiste cuando te necesitaba.

_-Tú no fuiste allí -Caroline fulminó a Klaus, apretando el puño con ganas de darle un puñetazo._

-Lo intenté -Stefan susurró afligido-. No tienes ni idea lo rápido que corrí hacia ella -se acercó hasta Klaus y clavó su mirada con la suya-. ¿Sabes cómo se sintió verla morir? ¿Ver cómo se iba la luz de sus ojos? ¿Ver cómo iba cayendo y darte cuenta de que era demasiado tarde? -Stefan dejó escapar un sollozo mientras miraba a Caroline-. Y por segunda vez estar impotente mientras mi mejor amiga moría -levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Klaus-. No pienses por un segundo que eres el único devastado, el único que apenas puede respirar porque ella se ha ido, el único con dolor porque no lo eres -Stefan mordió su labio mientras intentaba no llorar-. La única cosa que me está deteniendo de una total desesperación es la pequeña esperanza de que tú puedas traerla de vuelta. No te olvides de que tú tampoco estabas, no la protegiste.

Klaus cerró los ojos cuando la verdad de las palabras de Stefan lo apuñaló._ No estuve ahí. No la protegí. Le fallé. _Una lágrima se deslizó por su ojo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte susurrando-. Lo sé.

_Caroline sollozó mientras se daba cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo su mejor amigo, todo lo que quería hacer era tomarlo en sus brazos y calmar todas sus heridas. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ellos, siempre se había sentido como si fuese la segunda mejor, o en sus días más oscuros sentirse como si nadie notaria si se fuese. Ahora mirándolos a ellos, Stefan se estaba rompiendo y Klaus apenas se aguantaba. Sintiéndose rota quería consolarlos a los dos, después de un momento, tentativamente colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de cada uno._

Klaus casi se derrumbó al sentir su calor, mirando a Stefan y viendo la mirada en su cara, sabía que Caroline también lo estaba tocando. Tragando fuerte miró a Stefan, su rostro franco y vulnerable-. No puedo perderla Stefan. Después de mil años de oscuridad ella era mi luz, esa luz brillante significaba que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena porque me llevó a ella -Klaus ahogó un sollozo-. Estaba destinado a enseñarle el mundo, llevarla lejos de este pueblo maldito y nunca mirar atrás. Caroline es mi redención.

Stefan nunca había visto a Klaus tan vulnerable, de verdad quería a Caroline para toda la eternidad, le traía esperanza, esperanza para el amor y la redención. Recordó cuando Alaric tomó a Elena y a Caroline, Klaus no había querido ayudar hasta que mencionaron que Caroline estaba allí y se apresuró a salvarla aunque Alaric podría haberlo matado-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué? -Klaus azotó su cabeza sorprendido.

-No podrías haberla salvado -Stefan se señaló-. No te llamé y tendría que haberlo hecho. Lo siento.

Klaus asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la disculpa de Stefan -No puedo irme sin ella Stefan. Tengo miedo de que si la dejo, desaparecerá y nunca la tendré de vuelta. La necesito conmigo. Necesito saber que está a salvo.

-Bonnie y yo estaremos a primera hora de la mañana en tu casa -Stefan cedió, sabiendo que no podría sacar a Caroline de los brazos de Klaus.

-La puerta estará abierta -Klaus respondió, no queriendo perder más tiempo, mantuvo a Caroline acunada en sus brazos y fue hacia la puerta para irse.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza-. Esto va a ser un desastre -miró hacia el ahora sofá vacío-. Espero que sepas en lo que estás Care porque nunca va a dejarte ir ahora -sintiéndose exhausto por los eventos del día Stefan se fue a su habitación, se desvistió y cayó en la cama, el sueño lo venció enseguida.

_Esa noche Caroline estaba sobrecargada de información. Primero ella había muerto, segundo vio a Stefan, a su madre y a Klaus desmoronarse, tercero escuchó sus sentidas palabras, ahora oyendo a Klaus decir que era su luz, su redención y Stefan diciendo que Klaus nunca la dejaría ir, literalmente estaba abrumada-. Oh dios, no puedo estar más._

_Pánico, un breve destello de la cara de Tyler pasó ante ella, eso fue todo lo que tomó antes de que el aire cambiase y fuese transportada a un callejón. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron mucho-. Tyler… -justo delante de ella, por primera vez en semanas estaba Tyler. Estaba casualmente apoyado contra la pared, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras parecía que esperaba a alguien. '¿Me pregunto quién es? Está huyendo después de todo'. Caroline pensó mientras tomaba los rasgos de su novio, o exnovio, esperó alivio y amor. Se sintió aliviada de ver que estaba vivo, pensó que si Klaus lo hubiese matado se lo hubiese dicho, estaba segura de ello. Pero esa oleada de amor, no la hizo saltar como de costumbre, aun lo amaba pero estaba empezando a sospechar que no estaba ENAMORADA de él más. '¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Fue el tiempo lejos? No exactamente es la primera vez que me he quedado sola por Tyler, pensar que durante ese tiempo estaba huyendo por su vida.' Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más la puerta se abrió, captando la atención de Tyler mientras la mujer morena salía sonriéndolo. Caroline se llenó de rabia cuando vio quien era-. No. Tú, perra._

_-Hey Ty -Hayley sonrió mientras movía las caderas, caminando hasta Tyler-. No vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad? -agitó las pestañas, haciendo pucheros-. Sabes que no me gusta estar alejada de ti._

_-No, no, no -Caroline suplicó horrorizada, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras Hayley se detenía delante de Tyler-. Por favor, por favor no lo hagas._

-No queremos eso -Tyler sonrió satisfecho envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hayley acercándola a él y tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Hayley gimió, saltando y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta que alcanzó el cinturón y se lo desabrochó.

_-Oh dios -Caroline lloriqueó, dándose la vuelta sollozando mientras los escuchaba tener sexo-. Oh dios, creo que voy a vomitar -tropezó por el callejón, su corazón rompiéndose por los sonidos detrás de ella, '¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto Tyler? Me dijo que no había pasado nada, que solo era una actuación para engañar a Klaus y darle tiempo a ellos para romper el vínculo de los Híbridos.' Caroline se deslizó por la pared sollozando de rodillas-. Soy tan estúpida._

_-Cariño._

_Caroline movió la cabeza, lágrimas nublaban su vista mientras miraba a Kol._

_-Ve con Nik -dijo Kol arrodillándose delante de ella-. No necesitas ver esto._

_-¿Cómo puede él ayudar? ¡Ni siquiera puede verme! -Caroline lloró, los gritos detrás de ella le estaban partiendo el corazón en dos._

_Kol acunó el rostro de ella con sus manos-. Necesitas a mi hermano no a este chucho despreciable -la atrajo a él con un abrazo susurrándole en el oído-. Ve con Nik -él sonrió mientras ella desaparecía de sus brazos, se giró hacia los dos chuchos repugnantes que ya habían acabado, sonrió-. Disfrutaré haciendo de tu vida un infierno mientras mi hermano consigue por fin a su chica -se acercó inclinándose hacia el oído de Tyler susurrando amenazadoramente-. Voy a por ti Tyler -Kol se rio mientras los ojos de Tyler se abrieron con miedo, vio como sus ojos buscaban a quien hubiese dicho eso antes de coger la mano de Hayley y salir corriendo-. Esto va a ser divertido. Necesito entretenimiento -Kol los siguió sonriendo entre dientes, en un intento de arruinar cualquier pequeño momento de intimidad que ellos intentaran disfrutar._

_Mansión de Klaus_

_De repente Caroline apareció en la habitación de Klaus, mirando hacia la cama vio a Klaus durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, a la izquierda vio un ataúd plateado en el que solía conservar a su familia, dándose cuenta de que ninguno tenía una daga clavada en ese momento, se acercó para ver a su propio cuerpo descansando en él y sintió una ráfaga de sentimientos que la llenaban, 'Klaus me está manteniendo cerca mientras Tyler estaba con esa perra.' Casi no podía procesar lo que había visto antes, Tyler y Hayley teniendo sexo contra la pared, él la había engañado por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. 'Y pensar que me sentía culpable de sentir una atracción hacia Klaus.'_

_Caroline caminó y se estiró al lado de Klaus. Girando la cabeza hacia él, ella lo estudió, largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas, unos días bastaron para que le creciese barba y unos deliciosos labios rosabas cerraban las esquinas. Caroline siempre había querido probar esos labios, se veían tan besables, pero su lealtad hacia Tyler siempre la había parado. Solo de pensar en su nombre ya le causaba dolor, se acordó de algo que Klaus le dijo-. Si Tyler aun estuviese vinculado a mí, nunca te habría hecho daño, no se lo hubiese permitido -en ese tiempo Caroline se sintió halagada, se quedó bebiendo con él aunque estuviese haciendo de distracción otra vez, ella disfrutó y tenía una cita con él. Solo de pensar en el desfile histórico le causó mariposas en el estómago-. De verdad estabas perfecto ese día -ellos hablaron, se rieron y casi se besaron. La cita perfecta._

_Caroline se colocó al lado de Klaus contemplando por un momento antes de reírse suavemente-. Kol tenía razón -se deslizó más cerca hasta que solo quedó una pulgada entre ellos,-. Te necesitaba -ella colocó la cabeza en su pecho, cuando de repente sintió como si estuviese siendo empujada hacia abajo, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó inmóvil contra Klaus._

_Caroline jadeó abriendo los ojos, mirando hacia su alrededor, estaba en el estudio de arte de Klaus y estando de pie cerca de una gran pintura de ella en un caballo estaban Klaus y ella misma. Bueno, otra versión de ella, él estaba detrás de la otra Caroline, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro._

_-Eres tan hermosa Caroline -Klaus acarició su cuello-. Podría pintarte siempre y nunca perder la inspiración -él dejó suaves besos por su cuello hasta que alcanzó su oído-. Eres mi musa._

_La otra Caroline sonrió ante sus besos y continuó mirando la pintura-. Esta pintura durará para siempre."_

_-También tú, mi amor -Klaus giró su cabeza para besarla._

_La otra Caroline se entregó a sus labios antes de girarse hacia la pintura-. No lo haré, estoy muerta ¿recuerdas?_

_Klaus la agarró más cerca, su toque era desesperado-. No Caroline, tú te quedarás para siempre, nosotros dos tendremos un para siempre, juntos él podía sentirla desaparecer-. ¡No! Caroline no te vayas. Por favor quédate, quédate conmigo, no puedo perderte -de repente sus brazos estaban vacíos y gritó-. No me dejes, por favor no me dejes -él empezó a llorar._

_Caroline lo había visto todo, su corazón se aceleró cuando se besaron hasta que se rompió por el dolor de Klaus. Viendo a Klaus con lágrimas fue la gota final, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó._

_Klaus no podía creer que Caroline había vuelto a sus brazos, riendo de felicidad la apretó contra él-. Has vuelto, oh dios has vuelto._

_Caroline estaba aturdida de como Klaus la había agarrado, como si nunca fuese a soltarla, tragando fuerte ella se separó acunando sus mejillas en sus manos, sorprendida por la mirada amorosa entre lágrimas que él le dio-. No soy la Caroline que estaba aquí._

_-¿Qué? Por supuesto… tú… eres… -Klaus se iba callando mientras miraba su ropa, era la que llevaba cuando le clavaron la estaca-. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Caroline le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares-. Creo que estoy en tu sueño, estaba acostada junto a ti en tu cama, cuando te toqué -ella se ruborizó-. Me desmayé un poco y después estaba aquí._

_De repente Klaus se puso alerta, sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, él levantó su mano temblorosa y la puso contra su suave mejilla-. ¿De verdad eres tú?_

_Caroline asintió con los ojos llorosos-. Soy realmente yo Klaus._

_-Estas aquí -Klaus la tomó, mirando su perfecta forma y sus rizos dorados-. Pensé que tardaría décadas antes de verte otra vez -él tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, él sonrió y llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios para besarlas-.¿Cómo es que estas aquí, amor?_

_La respiración de Caroline se quedó atascada mientras los labios de él acariciaban su mano-. No lo sé, creo que cuando nos tocamos nos conectamos y como estabas soñando, yo he sido empujada hacia aquí._

_-¿Qué hacías tocándome en mi cama, amor? -Klaus sonrió satisfecho, incapaz de parar de tocarla mientras se deleitaba con su toque._

_Caroline rodó los ojos-. ¿De verdad? Estoy muerta y en tu sueño, y en todo lo que puedes pensar ¿es que estoy en tu cama?_

_-Es un pensamiento tan delicioso que he tenido tantas veces, amor -Klaus alcanzó uno de sus rizos envolviéndolo en su dedo-. Pero parece que no puedo apartar los ojos de tu belleza el suficiente tiempo._

_Caroline se sintió atrapada por su mirada, podría olvidarlo todo solo con mirarlo a los ojos-. Ha pasado algo._

_-¿El qué?_

_-He estado contigo y con Stefan todo el día, escuchar tu confesión fue un poco abrumador así que pensé brevemente en Tyler -lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras recordaba lo que había pasado-. Después aparecí junto a él y entonces llegó Hayley y ellos, ellos -Caroline cerró los ojos con dolor-. ¡Ellos tuvieron sexo!_

_Klaus la envolvió en sus brazos, acariciaba su pelo mientras mentalmente pensaba en la tortura que infligiría a Tyler cuando lo tuviese en sus manos-. Ssh mi amor, no vale tus lágrimas, estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí._

_Caroline lloraba a lágrima viva enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Klaus-. No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto -ella cerro su puño contra el pecho de él-. Porque nunca soy suficiente._

_Klaus la apartó y hundió los dedos en el pelo de Caroline haciendo que ella se encontrase con su mirada-. Tú lo eres todo y él no es nada. Si no puedo ver lo perfecta que eres entonces él es una pérdida -él besó su mejilla izquierda-. Eres preciosa -su mejilla derecha-. Eres fuerte -él acarició sus labios contra el lado de su boca-. Estás llena de luz y absolutamente te adoro._

_Caroline miró los maravillosos ojos de Klaus, viendo como él lentamente se acercaba a ella, jadeando mientras sus labios finalmente tomaban los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión. Fundiéndose en él, ella le devolvió la pasión, envolviendo las manos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas bailaban._

_Klaus le inclinó la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, él se perdió en su sabor mientras la exploraba, apenas creía que estuviese en sus brazos al final, finalmente en su propio cuerpo, 'y pensar que técnicamente no estoy en mi cuerpo, estoy en mi cabeza.' Con este pensamiento se apartó de ella respirando fuerte, viendo sus labios y la mirada lujuriosa, él quería sumergirse de nuevo y no parar. Logró contenerse, apenas._

_Caroline llevó una mano hacia la boca, el sabor de Klaus seguía en su boca, ella quería atraerlo y seguir besándolo. En su lugar, ella sonrió admitiendo-. Kol tenía razón._

_-¿Kol? ¿De qué estás hablando? Espera -los ojos de Klaus se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en el Otro Lado-. ¿Has visto a Kol?_

_-Sí, lo he visto._

_-¿Cómo esta él? -preguntó Klaus, la pérdida de Kol aún estaba reciente en su corazón._

_-Él está bien, creo que está disfrutando de sus beneficios fantasmales -Caroline rio suavemente-. Me ha estado diciendo que te dé una oportunidad. Me encontró después de ver a Tyler y me dijo que viniese contigo, que te necesitaba y tenía razón._

_Klaus sonrió entre lágrimas, 'mi hermano aun esta de mi lado.' Sonriendo suavemente él la miró tiernamente-. ¿Y qué has decidido?_

_-He decidido -Caroline acarició los labios de Klaus con los suyos-. Que de verdad necesito volver a mi cuerpo._

_Klaus se rio, besándola otra vez, riendo contra sus labios-. Dios te quiero -él se congeló._

_La respiración de Caroline se atascó, cerrando los ojos con pánico ella lamió sus de repente secos labios-. Esa es otra cosa que tendremos que esperar para cuando vuelvo a mi propio cuerpo._

_Klaus cerró los ojos aliviado, 'no me está rechazando.' Abriendo los ojos otra vez, le sonrió supuesto mi amor, -él la abrazó-. Quédate conmigo mientras duermo._

_Caroline abrazó fuertemente a Klaus-. Lo haré -acariciando su mejilla ella le avisó-. Pero cuando te despiertes no serás capaz de verme._

_-Te sentiré -dijo Klaus roncamente-. Siempre puedo sentirte cuando estás cerca. Eso es suficiente para mí. -levantándose Klaus cogió su mano-. Ven a la cama._

_Caroline colocó la mano en la suya y siguió a Klaus hasta la cama. Acostándose ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, la cabeza en su pecho escuchando su latido-. Buenas noches Klaus._

_Klaus la envolvió en la seguridad de sus brazos, la sensación de su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo era increíble-. Buenas noches Caroline. Te veo en mis sueños._

_Caroline sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha por primera vez en siglos, enroscándose contra su cuerpo se dejó llevar._

_Abriendo los ojos ella aún estaba estirada en el pecho de Klaus, mirando su rostro ahora había una sonrisa en su cara, sonriendo ella susurró-. Dulces sueños Klaus -y descansó en sus brazos hasta que él se despertó así que supo que ella había estado mientras él dormía. Ella no lo había dejado y no lo haría. Necesitaban encontrar pronto el hechizo, ella quería, no, necesitaba volver. Klaus le había dicho que la amaba y Caroline quería volver con él. ¿Quién iba decir que la muerte lo iba a hacer todo más claro? ¿Qué podía mostrar cosas que estaba antes había estado demasiado ciega para verlas? Caroline tenía mucho en que pensar mientras pasaba el resto de la noche fantaseando sobre el beso y lo que le había hecho sentir. 'Necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta.'_


	4. Nota de autora

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Hola! Esto no es un capítulo nuevo. Es para informaros de que no voy a poder subir capítulos hasta que estén corregidos.**

**Esto es debido a que he buscado una Beta Reader para que me ayude con las historias para corregir la traducción por si hay algún error.**

**Pero no os preocupéis en cuanto estén corregidos los tres capítulos que ya están subidos, los modificaré y subiré el siguiente.**

**Y quiero agradecer a Cecil Pierce que es mi Beta por ayudarme.**


	5. Capítulo 4-Trabajando juntos

_**La historia no me pertence al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**Primero de todo lo siento mucho por aquellas personas que leéis esta traducción. Siento mucho haber tardado en subir un nuevo capítulo pero es que en teoría había una persona que me ayuda a corregir errores ortográficos y a revisar que todo concordara, pero la verdad es que no ha funcionado mucho. Así que he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo, no si habrá algo que esté mal o si habrá algún error ortográfico, si lo hay perdonadme igual que en las otras traducciones, aunque creo que he ido mejorando desde que empecé. A partir de ahora intentaré subir más a menudo.**

**Antes de leer este capítulo podéis volver a leer los otros tres anteriores, esos sí que los habían revisado.**

**CAPÍTULO 4-TRABAJANDO JUNTOS**

Klaus pestañeó mientras se despertaba, sonriendo al sentir el calor en su pecho-. Buenos días Caroline –disfrutó el poder sentir su calor, el sueño de la noche pasada se repetía en su cabeza, habló con Caroline, la sostuvo y la besó. Klaus se estremeció cuando recordó la suavidad de sus labios. Klaus sonrió satisfecho mientras se sentaba, y cogió la ropa de su cómoda para dirigirse al baño. Se duchó y se vistió antes de volver a su habitación, cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Elijah –saludó Klaus.

-Niklaus –Elijah estaba sorprendido al escucharlo-. ¿Por qué has llamado? No he oído nada de ti desde la muerte de nuestros hermanos.

-Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí –respondió Klaus.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Elijah intrigado, no era algo muy común que su hermano le pidiera algo, no desde antes de Katerina.

-Quiero que llames a todas las brujas que conozcas –respondió Klaus-. Solo aquellas que sepas que son competentes, no tengo tiempo para novatas.

-¿Qué hechizo necesitas hermano? No creo haya un hechizo para hacer híbridos sin la sangre de Elena.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionarme ese nombre! –Klaus enfureció al escuchar ese nombre después de haber matar a Caroline, tomará cada gota de su sangre y la drenaría mientras miraba.

-¿Qué pasó hermano? –dijo Elijah, preguntándose que podría haber pasado para que su hermano se enfureciera ante la mención del nombre de Elena.

-¿Además de ayudar a matar a Kol? –Klaus cogió aire antes de hablar-. Mató a Caroline.

-¿Caroline? –Elijah buscaba en su memoria hasta que recordó unos ojos brillantes y unos rizos rubios-. ¿Caroline Forbes? ¿La chica con la que estás obsesionado? ¿Por qué El… la doppelgänger mataría a una de sus amigas?

-Caroline es más que una obsesión Elijah, es la mujer que amo –confesó Klaus, extrañando las veces que era capaz de hablar con su hermano, antes de que Elijah lo traicionará-. Y la doppelgänger, apagó sus emociones después de que Katerina matara a su hermano. Aunque eso no la protegerá de mi ira, mató a mi chica y eso es un acto imperdonable.

A Elijah le tomó un minuto procesar el que Elena no tuviera emociones y que hubiera matado a su mejor amiga. Además de que también estaba teniendo un momento difícil el creer que Niklaus estaba enamorado-. ¿Amor, hermano? ¿No eras tú el que decías que el amor era la mayor debilidad de los vampiros? Qué no tenemos sentimientos y no amamos. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?

Klaus sacudió la cabeza mientras Elijah le repetía sus propias palabras-. ¿Qué me ha cambiado Elijah? –fue hasta el ataúd de Caroline y la miró-. Caroline lo hizo. Ya no creo que el amor sea una debilidad, de hecho creo que es una fortaleza. Nos hace fuertes.

Elijah estaba aturdido por el cambio de actitud de Niklaus, podía ser posible que un bebé vampiro hubiera podido conseguir lo que él mismo y Rebekah habían fallado-. Perdóname por mi silencio hermano, es que nunca esperé que tú, de todas las personas estarías enamorado –Elijah se puso serio al recordar el motivo de la llamada, la mujer que su hermano amaba estaba muerta-. Ahora la persona a la que amas se ha ido. Supongo que quieres una bruja que la traiga de vuelta.

-Supones bien –confirmó Klaus-. Diles a las brujas que haré cualquier cosa, pagaré cualquier precio por traerla de vuelta hasta mí.

-¿Eso es inteligente, hermano? Dejar que las brujas sepan que tienes una debilidad –advirtió Elijah a su hermano.

-¡No me importa Elijah! –gruñó Klaus, el enfado recorría sus venas-. He esperado mil años para encontrar a mi compañera y no dejaré que el ansia de poder de las brujas me detenga para salvarla –cerró las manos formando puños ante el pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente-. Mataré a todos los que conozcan antes de matarlas lentamente y dolorosamente si se atreven entrometerse en mi camino.

-Relájate Niklaus –Elijah tranquilizó a su hermano-. Primero se lo preguntaré a las brujas en las que más confío y les haré saber que no se entrometan en tu camino.

-Gracias Elijah –suspiró aliviado Klaus, si podía confiar en alguien para conseguir que las brujas ayudaran ese era Elijah; moral y peligroso, una combinación mortal-. Utilizaré a la bruja Bennett aquí, tiene una gran colección de grimorios que consiguió de un brujo, creo.

-Sí, Jonas coleccionaba bastante –recordó Elijah a los Martins, ahora todos muertos-. Te serán de utilidad hermano, si hay que encontrar algo seguramente podrá estar ahí.

-Empezaré por ahí –Klaus escuchó un toque en la puerta-. Tengo que irme, Stefan y Bonnie han llegado.

-Llamaré si encuentro algo. Buena suerte –dijo Elijah y colgó.

Dejando el teléfono en su bolsillo Klaus bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta-. Buenos días.

-Klaus –saludó Stefan mientras entraba-. ¿Dónde está Caroline?

-A salvo –Klaus los dirigió hacia el interior-. Puedo ofreceros una bebida.

-No –rechazó Stefan.

-No estoy aquí para tomar algo Klaus –Bonnie miró fijamente a Klaus-. Estoy aquí para ayudar a Caroline.

-Muy bien –Klaus sonrió sirviéndose una bebida y tomando no hay necesidad de ser hostil, no soy el que la mató después de todo, esa fue tu amiga.

Bonnie chirrió los dientes con enfado, aun con el pensamiento de que Elena mató a Caroline-. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Es bastante sencillo –Klaus bebió antes de continuar-. Quiero que busques en cada grimorio hasta que encuentres el hechizo que necesitamos.

-¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo? –preguntó Bonnie escéptica.

-Bueno no se buscará solo si nos sentamos aquí jugueteando con nuestros dedos.

-Ya está bien –los regañó Stefan-. Klaus, quieres que busquemos en los grimorios, podemos hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de otras brujas? También estás preguntando a otras, ¿verdad?

-He conseguido a alguien en quien confío para eso. Mientras tanto, ¿Dónde tendríamos que ver tu colección Bonnie? ¿Aquí? ¿O en tu casa? La elección es tuya –Klaus se recostó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bonnie.

-No están en mi casa –Bonnie estaba contenta de que no estuvieran en su casa ya que no quería invitar a un hibrido Original asesino a su casa.

-¿Entonces dónde están?

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco-. Están en casa de las brujas donde escondimos tus ataúdes. Así que nuestras opciones son, ir todos hasta allí para verlos o Stefan y yo traemos los libros hasta aquí.

Klaus arqueó una ceja-. ¿Entonces que será, mi casa o la de las brujas?

-La casa de las brujas –Bonnie se levantó enfadada-. No me culpes si te dan una aneurisma. ¿Vienes? –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Klaus se rio y la siguió fuera-. No te preocupes por ellas, la última vez que lo intentaron las amenacé con matar a todos sus descendientes vivos –Klaus sonrió con suficiencia-. No serán un problema.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que Caroline ve en ti –Bonnie entró en el coche, esperó a que Klaus y Stefan se metieran en él y condujeron hasta la casa de las brujas. Un poco después de llegar, Bonnie salió, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, dándose la vuelta señaló a Klaus y a Stefan-. Sígueme, están en el sótano.

-Guíame –Klaus siguió a Bonnie hasta que llegaron al sótano, mirando a su alrededor asintió con apreciación-. Buena colección. Esperemos encontrar lo que estamos buscando.

-Eso espero -Bonnie señaló la pared de la izquierda-. Yo empezaré con éstos –señaló la pared de la derecha-. Klaus, tú leerás esos y Stefan, tú aquellos –señaló la pared de en medio, antes de coger varios libros y sentándose en el suelo.

Stefan estaba a punto de coger algunos libros cuando pensó, _¡Liz! Iba a volver a por Caroline. Y Matt, tengo que decírselo_-. ¿Bonnie? –ella lo miró-. Tengo que decirle a la madre de Caroline donde se encuentra ella y tengo que darle las noticias a Mat.

-Oh dios Matt –Bonnie estaba horrorizada por haber olvidado el decírselo-. No se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Lo acabó de recordar, hemos estado un poco ocupados –Stefan intentó tranquilizarla, aunque se sintiera igual de mal-. Lo mejor será que vaya a decírselo –se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Stefan? –dijo Bonnie con lágrimas en los ojos-. Por favor, no se lo digas a Matt por teléfono. Amaba a Caroline, se merece oírlo en persona.

-Lo prometo –Stefan salió fuera, con su teléfono en la mana marcó a la Sheriff Forbes.

-¿Stefan? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Liz, su voz era rasposa por las lágrimas que intentaba aguantar.

-Te llamaba para decirte que Caroline no está en mi casa ahora mismo –Stefan realmente no sabía cómo decírselo todo suavemente, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?

-Caroline está en la mansión de Klaus, hizo que Bonnie hiciera un hechizo de preservación para su cuerpo –Stefan vaciló un momento antes de continuar-. Vamos a buscar una manera de traerla de vuelta.

Liz estaba en shock por lo que había dicho Stefan-. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Traerla de vuelta?

-No lo sé –Stefan se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello y suspiró-. No sería la primera vez que alguien ha vuelto de la muerte en este pueblo.

-¿Klaus te está ayudando?

-En realidad, fue su idea.

Liz respiró profundamente ante sus palabras-. De verdad, la ama, ¿no?

-Si –Stefan no tenía ninguna duda de los sentimientos de Klaus después de su reacción ante la muerte de Caroline. El ser más poderoso de la existencia cayó de rodillas ante su cuerpo sin vida.

_Uau. La criatura más poderosa de la Tierra está enamorado de mi hija. _Liz estaba desconcertada por ese pensamiento-. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es inventarte algo para explicar la ausencia de Caroline –Stefan no quería que nadie descubriera la muerte de Caroline por si conseguían traerla de vuelta, no habría explicación para eso.

Liz buscó un su cerebro una excusa creíble cuando recordó, Bill murió y Caroline no había visitado a su pareja-. He pensado en algo. Diré que Caroline ha ido a visitar a la pareja de Bill, Stephen antes de su graduación.

-Eso será perfecto –Stefan estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Liz, eso les permitiría tener el tiempo suficiente como ara traer a Caroline de vuelta-. Cuéntaselo a quien tengas que decírselo y ya te iré contando sobre nuestros progresos.

-Está bien. Tenemos a un híbrido de mil años y a una bruja muy poderosa buscando el hechizo –Stefan intentó calmarla, dejando claro que lo tenían bajo control-. Confía en mí, no se detendrán hasta que lo encuentren.

-Bien –suspiró Caroline derrotada-. Voy a dejar a mi hija en tus manos.

-No lo lamentarás. No hay nada que me importe más que traerla de vuelta, no descansaré hasta que eso ocurra –prometió Stefan, necesitaba a su mejor amiga de vuelta, Caroline se había ido solo un día y ya la echaba de menos como loco.

-Sé que lo harás. Adiós –Liz colgó e inmediatamente empezó con su tarea de hacerle saber a la gente que Caroline estaba fuera del pueblo visitando a Stephen.

Stefan respiró profundamente antes de hacer la siguiente llamada-. Matt soy Stefan. ¿Estás trabajando hoy?

-Trabajo esta noche, ¿Por qué? –respondió Matt.

-¿Podemos vernos en mi casa? Es importante –Stefan esperó que pudiera, no quería darle las noticas por teléfono y le había prometido a Bonnie que no lo haría.

-Claro tío –respondió Matt, preguntándose que estaba pasando-. Te veré allí pronto –entonces colgó.

Stefan guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y corrió de vuelta a su casa, esperando que la carrera le despejara la cabeza. Cuando llegó esperó fuera a Matt. Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado Matt llegó, mientras se acercaba a él, Stefan intentó sonreírle-. Hey Matt, gracias por venir.

-No hay ningún problema. ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Matt al lado de Stefan.

-Vamos a entrar –Stefan guío a Matt al interior, pasando al lado del sofá, se sentó en uno de los sillones y Matt en el otro.

-Enserio tío, estas empezando a asustarme –dijo Matt preocupado-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Stefan vaciló un minuto antes de sentir un calor envolver su mano, casi suspira de alivio cuando notó la presencia de Caroline. _Gracias a dios que está aquí. _Sonrió hacia su mano brevemente antes de dirigirse a Mat-. Anoche pasó algo.

_-Está bien Stefan –Caroline cubrió la mano de Stefan con las suyas mientras veía como se removía-. Estoy justo a tu lado –odiaba que le fueran a decir a Matt cuando ya tenía tanta tristeza en su vida, pero por otro lado sabía que se sentiría traicionado si no se lo decían. En silencio vio como Stefan le contaba a Matt que estaba muerta._

-¿Sabes que Elena ha sido despiadada sin su humidad? –viendo como asentía Matt Stefan continuó-. Ayer fue a por Caroline durante todo el día. En la competición de animadoras, Elena no cogió a Caroline a propósito después de que le llamará la atención por alimentarse de la competición. Después cuando montó una fiesta se puso celosa de que Caroline y yo bailáramos juntos.

-¿Vale? –Matt estaba confundido por la seriedad de Stefan. _Parece que haya muerto alguien_-. Bueno, eso es malo, otra razón por la que hay que traer de vuelta la humanidad de Elena tan pronto como sea posible –Matt frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Stefan-. Eso no explica porque estas tan serio.

-Hay más –Stefan respiró preparándose a sí mismo-. Elena intentó matar a la madre de Caroline en la fiesta, entonces la secuestró a ella. Caroline y yo fuimos detrás de ellos, nos separamos para buscarla –Stefan cerró las manos preparándose para decir las siguientes palabras-. Caroline y Elena estaban luchando, intenté legar lo más rápido posible pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? –Matt no podía creer que Elena hubiera intentado matar a la Sheriff Forbes, ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto una persona al no tener humanidad?

-Demasiado tarde para salvar a Caroline –Stefan sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos otra vez mientras su voz se quebraba-. Elena la apuñaló.

-No –Matt tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No. No. Caroline no está muerta. No está muerta. Elena no haría eso –las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-. No puede ser.

_-Oh Matt –lloró Caroline mientras se acerba a él y se sentaba a su lado. Deseó con todo su corazón poder tomarlo en sus brazos para consolarlo. Matt fue el primer chico que amó y una parte de ella siempre lo amaría._

-¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora? –explotó Matt fulminando a Stefan con la mirada-. ¿No soy lo suficientemente importare porque soy humano? La conozco hace mucho más tiempo que tú –de repente un extraño calor cubrió sus hombros. _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_

C_aroline no podía soportar más el dolor de Matt, escuchándolo preguntarse porque no se lo habían por el hecho de ser humano hizo su corazón añicos. Sollozando envolvió sus brazos en el hombro de Matt, intentando disminuir su dolor._

-Lo siento Matt, no fue nada de eso –Stefan no podía soportar el haberle hecho daño a Matt, el único de ellos que aún era inocente, aún era humano-. Anoche pasaron muchas cosas. Traje a Caroline a mi casa, llamé a su madre para que viniera para poder darle las noticias. Después de que se fuera, Klaus vino y…

-Espera. ¿Klaus? –interrumpió Matt a Stefan-. ¡Se lo dijiste antes a Klaus que a mí!

-No Matt. Klaus vino a hablar conmigo, intentó que se fuera pero sabes que no puedes decir a Klaus que haga algo que no quiere hacer, entró y la vio –Stefan le explicó Stefan a Matt-. Sabes lo que siente por ella, ¿crees que tuve alguna oportunidad para que la dejara sola?

Matt aun estaba enfadado pero sentía más la tristeza que crecía en él, Caroline se había ido y aun así otra vez había perdido a alguien a quien amaba-. Quiero verla. ¿Dónde está?

Stefan se pasó las manos por el rostro-. Estamos buscando la forma de traerla de vuelta. Bonnie, Klaus y yo estamos trabajando juntos.

-¿Crees que podréis? ¿O es una falsa esperanza? –preguntó Matt, aun sintiéndose herido por ser el último en saberlo. Sintió otra vez el calor-. ¿Por qué hace calor aquí?

Stefan movió rápidamente la cabeza-. ¿Calor? ¿Dónde lo sientes?

Matt frunció el ceño-. Alrededor de mis hombros, ¿Por qué?

Stefan le sonrió-. Es Caroline. Tiene su brazo alrededor de ti.

-¿Qué? –Matt miró a su alrededor antes de mirar a Stefan-. ¿Puedes verla? ¿Cómo Jeremy?

-Desearía poder hacerlo, pero por desagracia no puedo –respondió Stefan-. Desde que murió, cuando sentimos un toque de calor, es Caroline, está intentando consolarnos desde el Otro Lado.

-Esto es mucho para procesar –Matt estaba por una parte aliviado al saber que Caroline lo estaba tocando, era una sensación extraña no ser capaz de verla-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Vivir tu vida –respondió simplemente Stefan-. Asegúrate de que nadie se entere de que está muerta y déjanos a Klaus, Bonnie y a mi encontrar el hechizo para traerla de vuelta.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? La gente empezará a sospechar cuando no vaya al instituto.

-Ya está cubierto –Stefan estaba contento de tener una explicación para eso-. La Sheriff Forbes le dirá a la gente que Caroline fue a ver al novio de su papá.

-Eso tiene sentido –Matt estaba de acuerdo-. Necesito irme y estar solo para estar de luto –se levantó y se fue.

-Está bien –Stefan acompañó a Matt hasta su coche y ver como entraba en él. Antes de que se fuera, tenía que decir algo-. Lo siento de verdad Matt.

-Lo sé. Dime si encuentras algo para ayudarla –dijo Matt antes de conducir haca su casa.

Stefan decidió volverá la casa de las brujas caminando para poder controlar sus emociones.

_Caroline aún estaba sentado en el sofá llorando, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar, viendo a la gente que amaba llorar su muerte. Quería que la sostuvieron, gimoteando gritó-. ¡Kol! Kol te necesito._

_-Hola cariño –Kol apareció delante de ella._

_Saltando Caroline envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, llorando en su hombro-. Necesito que me sostengan._

_Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, Kol la sostuvo cerca, frotando se espala mientras los sollozos rompían el cuerpo de Caroline-. ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Stefan le dijo a Matt lo que me pasó –respondió Caroline-. Fue tan duro verlo sin ser capaz de hacer anda._

_-Conozco esa sensación Caroline –Kol se apartó de Caroline para mirarla a los ojos-. Tuve que ver como Nik estaba atrapado en esa casa con solo mi cuerpo como compañía, vi como no hacía nada excepto mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –la ira inundó sus ojos-. Entonces ese chucho despreciable se mofó de él, incluso tú le dijiste cosas._

_-Lo siento, fue porque Tyler estaba ahí –Caroline se limpió las lágrimas-. No podía decir lo que quería con él ahí. Así que dije esas palabras para que Klaus me mordiera –Caroline mordió su labio mientras recordaba estar al borde de la muerte-. Realmente pensé que iba a dejarme morir._

_-Estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho si el chucho no te hubiera dejado allí –Kol le sonrió-. Y hubiera sido el peor error de su vida. Matar a la mujer ama por su estúpido orgullo._

_-Lamenté mis palabras tan pronto como las dije –Caroline estaba enfadada y confundida por sus sentimientos cuando los dijo, ¿Cómo podía importarle el hombre que había matado a la madre de su novio? Ahora era Tyler el que no valía las calorías que quemaba al hablar con él-. Intenté arreglarlo con él incluyéndolo para descifrar la espada –ella puso los ojos en blanco-. No es como si hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin él, ya que no hablamos arameo y tu hermano sabe cómo un billón de lenguas._

_-El conocimiento es poder cariño, y no hay mayor poder que el saber que están diciendo tus enemigos._

_-¿Pero arameo? ¿En serio? ¿Cuánta gente has conocido que lo hable? –Caroline aun no podía creer que Klaus hablara arameo._

_-Obviamente es algo bueno lo que hizo o no hubieras sido capaz de descifrar la espada –Kol sonrió con suficiencia y ella hizo un puchero._

_-Lo sé. Lo sé._

_-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

_-Si –Caroline le sonrió a Kol en agradecimiento-. Gracias Kol, necesitaba a alguien y viniste._

_-Cuando quieras, futura hermana –Kol se rio guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Ahora, deberíamos visitar a mi hermano y ver si han hecho algún progreso?_

_Caroline se sonrojó por el comentario de "futura hermana", sin saber que decir colocó las manos en las de Kol-. Vamos a ver a Klaus –el aire cambió y aparecieron en el sótano de la casa de las brujas._

_Sentados en el suelo y rodeados de libros se encontraban Klaus, Bonnie y Stefan. Sentados en silencio, el único sonido era el de las antiguas hojas al pasar._

_-He visto funerales más animados que estos tres –dijo Kol mirando a los tres en silencio._

_-¡Kol! –Caroline lo golpeó en el estómago-. No es que se caigan bien exactamente, no estoy sorprendida de que no estén hablando._

_-Vamos a echar un vistazo a lo que están leyendo –Kol fue hacia Klaus, leyendo la página-. Nada en esta página –fue hacia Stefan leyendo su página-. No, nada por aquí –fue hacia Bonnie mirando a la suya, leyendo las palabras sus ojos se iluminaron-. Bingo._

_-¿Qué es? ¿Es el hechizo que necesitamos? –preguntó Caroline, su corazón se encogió anticipándose a la respuesta, ¿Podría ser ese el final de esta pesadilla?_

_-No del todo –Kol vio el rostro de Bonnie mientras leía lo que acababa de leer él, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus facciones y la esperanza llenó sus ojos._

-¿Chicos? Creo que he encontrado algo –Bonnie comprobó otra vez lo que acababa de leer para asegurarse.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Klaus, intentó ser cauto ya que no quería hacer crecer sus esperanzas. _No puede ser tan fácil, ¿no?_

-Es un hechizo –respondió Bonnie-. No el que necesitamos pero uno que nos puede ayudar mucho.

-¿Y bien? –Klaus estaba impaciente por escuchar sobre el hechizo-. No nos tengas con el suspense, ¿qué es?

-Es un hechizo para atar el alma a un objeto, a un lugar o a una persona. El espíritu se manifestará a los otros si quiere, siempre y cuando esté cerca del objeto al que está atado –Bonnie explicó lo que había encontrado.

Stefan tragó saliva-. ¿Estás diciendo…

-Seremos capaces de verla –susurró Klaus asombrado. Ser capaz de ver y oír a Caroline era un paso en la dirección correcta.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo –respondió Bonnie, la excitación crecía en su interior.

-Hazlo –ordenó Klaus.

-No es tan simple –Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco, no seguía órdenes de Klaus-. Necesito emplear su espíritu desde el lugar en el que murió.

-Se dónde es –Stefan nunca olvidaría el lugar donde murió Caroline.

-Para la próxima luna llena tenemos que escoger algo a lo que atar a Caroline. Tengo casi todo lo que requiere el hechizo y puedo conseguir el resto.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena? –preguntó Stefan.

-En tres días –respondió Klaus inmediatamente, siempre sabia el ciclo lunar por su lado lobuno.

-Lo tendré todo preparado para entonces –Bonnie se levantó cogiendo el grimorio-. Voy a ir a casa a estudiar el hechizo. Nos vemos aquí mañana al mediodía –recibiendo la confirmación de ellos se fue.

-Mejor dejemos la lectura Stefan, hasta que vuelva Bonnie –Klaus se levantó, una nueva esperanza lo llenaba._ Tres días hasta que pueda verla._

-Muy bien, me voy a casa –Stefan se levantó y subió las escaleras. Y dijo sobre su hombro-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –Klaus vio como Stefan se iba. De pie en medio del cuerpo podía sentir a Caroline-. ¿Lo escuchaste amor? En tres días serás capaz de hablar con nosotros, seremos capaz de verte –sonrió-. Es un paso más cerca para traerte de vuelta –Klaus se fue dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

_Caroline miró a Kol y abrió los ojos en shock-. Oh dios mío._


	6. Capítulo 5 -Venganza

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5-VENGANZA**

_Caroline miró a Kol y abrió los ojos en shock-. Oh dios mío._

_Kol sonrió ampliamente-. Son muy buenas noticias cariño._

_Caroline se echó a reír encantada-. Seré capaz de verlos, de hablar con ellos –contenta, rodeó a Kol con sus brazos-. No puedo creerlo._

_-Créetelo Caroline –Kol la abrazó-. Antes de que te des cuenta, habrán encontrado el hechizo y estarás de vuelta para siempre._

_-Especialmente ahora que Elijah también lo está buscando._

_-¿Elijah? –Kol se apartó y le dio a Caroline una mirada interrogante-. ¿Mi hermano lo sabe? ¿Cómo?_

_-Klaus lo llamó esta mañana y le contó lo que pasó –respondió Caroline mientras recordaba la conversación, Klaus le pidió ayuda a Elijah para encontrar el hechizo, confesándole a su hermano que la amaba._

_-¿Es eso así? –Kol asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación-. Elijah se ha aliado con muchas brujas a lo largo de los siglos, estoy seguro de que encontrará el hechizo para llevarte de vuelta._

_-¿No crees que Bonnie lo encontrará en uno de sus grimorios? –preguntó Caroline._

_-Podría –Kol admitió que era una posibilidad, ¿pero lo encontraría?-. Un hechizo tan extraño es muy difícil de encontrar. Puede que ella tenga una gran colección de grimorios pero eso no significa que esté ahí –viendo que Caroline iba a interrumpirlo continuó-. Tampoco significa que no nos vayan a llevar en la dirección correcta._

_Caroline estaba confundida-. Espera. ¿Significa que puede encontrar el hechizo o que no? Porque me has confundido._

_-Las dos –Kol se rio por su confusión, 'ah, quien fuera joven otra vez'-. Las brujas hablan cariño, pueden habérselo contado a una bruja u otra bruja puede haber visto como hacen el hechizo y escribirlo en su grimorio –Kol le sonrió a Caroline-. Hay muchos caminos y diferentes que pueden llevar a lo mismo._

_-Está bien, tomaré tu palabra –Caroline se sintió drenada, había pasado por mucho en las últimas veinticuatro horas-. Creo que necesito un descanso._

_-¿Un descanso de que cariño?_

_-De todo, de todos –Caroline se frotó los ojos-. No puedo pensar en si volveré o no –cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-. He estado constantemente con Stefan o con Klaus y todo lo que pudo ver es lo lastimados que están por mi culpa. Necesito un pequeño descanso._

_-No estás atada a ellos Caroline –le recordó Kol-. Tu fantasma puede ir a donde quieras._

_-No quiero que estén solos –admitió Caroline mirando al suelo._

_Kol sonrió 'no quiere que Nik esté solo'-. Muy bien –rodeó los hombros de Caroline-. Vamos a divertirnos un poco cariño, viendo como interrumpiste mi diversión cuando me llamaste._

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó Caroline intrigada._

_La sonrisa de Kol era traviesa mientras que sus ojos tenían un toque de diversión-. Atormentar a los lobos que te lastimaron._

_Caroline abrió los ojos-. Tyler y Hayley._

_-Oh si Caroline, me estaba divirtiendo mucho –Kol se echó a reír mientras recordaba sus anteriores actividades._

_Anteriormente_

_Kol había seguido a los lobos hasta el motel en el que estaban. Vio con diversión como Tyler lanzaba a Hayley dentro y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos._

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Ty? –preguntó Hayley sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Tyler miró a través de la cortina un poco para asegurarse de que no los seguían, viendo que no había nadie se dio la vuelta hacia Hayley-. Escuché algo en el callejón.

-¿El qué? Además de mis gritos –Hayley se lamió los labios mientras recordaba como montaba a Tyler contra la pared. Desde que lo había encontrado otra vez y le explicó por qué lo había traicionado, habían echado un polvo cada noche.

-Creo que escuché a alguien decirme algo –el miedo de Tyler desaparecía a medida que crecía su excitación al ver a Hayley, tenía las piernas muy abiertas y acariciaba lascivamente sus muslos. Había estado tan enfadado cuando la vio, se pelearon mientras ella intentaba explicarle, después su enfado se transformó en deseo así que la lanzó a la cama, le arrancó la ropa y descargó su enfado en su cuerpo que estaba dispuesta.

-Ahora estamos solos –Hayley se puso de rodillas delante de Tyler bajándole la cremallera-. Deja que te relaje nene.

_Kol sonrió maliciosamente mientras Hayley tomaba a Tyler en su boca, inclinándose hacia ella le susurró-. Eso es cariño, en tus rodillas como la puta que eres –se rio cuando ella se atragantó._

Tosiendo Hayley se apartó mirando fijamente a Tyler-. ¿Qué dijiste?

Tyler frunció el ceño-. No dije nada.

Hayley entrecerró los ojos-. ¡Te escuché!

No muy feliz con Hayley por dejarlo colgado, Tyler la cogió y la lanzó a la cama-. Cállate Hayley y abre las piernas –Tyler se arrodilló entre sus piernas y empezó a probarla.

_Kol vio como Hayley gemía, moviendo las caderas y sujetando las sábanas de la cama, se acercó a Tyler-. Cuidado con el pelaje, no se te vaya a meter entre los dientes amigo –Kol se echó a reír mientras Tyler giraba la cabeza y Hayley gruñó con enfado._

Hayley se levantó apoyándose en los codos y miro incrédula a Tyler-. ¿Por qué demonios has parado?

-Definitivamente escuché algo –Tyler estaba empezando a asustarse, ¿por qué estaba escuchado voces? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

-Obviamente no hay nadie con nosotros –Hayley estaba enfurecida por la frustración sexual-. Ty no me importa lo que escuches. Estoy caliente y te quiero –rodó para quedar boca abajo apoyándose en las manos y en las rodillas, mirando por encima de su hombro-. Tómame. Ya.

Tyler casi vaciló pero viéndola toda expuesta, sobre sus manos y sus rodillas provocó que su excitación creciera otra vez, subió a la cama detrás de ella y la penetró.

_Kol se sentó en la cama al lado de Hayley-. ¿Eres una cosita desesperada, verdad? –sonrió cuando vio como se le abrían los ojos-. Dejarías que cualquier cosa te montara, ¿no? –viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos Kol se sintió victorioso 'una menos. Queda uno'. Acercándose a Tyler su voz se volvió amenazante-. Eres un cachorro de perro mezquino que no se merece a Caroline –se echó a reír cuando Tyler se detuvo por el miedo-. Apuesto a que cuando Klaus consiga que le ame, olvidará que alguna vez exististe._

_Kol estaba disfrutando mientras los veía saltar alejándose el uno del otro con el terror en sus rostros. Se echó a reír cuando vio que se fueron a dormir en lugar de continuar, 'misión cumplida'. Kol decidió volver mañana y se fue._

_Al día siguiente Kol llegó justo cuando Hayley y Tyler despertaron, se sentó y los observó, esperando el momento oportuno._

-¿Qué fue eso Ty? –preguntó Hayley-. Quien quiera que sea dijo cosas horribles.

Tyler la rodeó con sus brazos-. No lo sé Hayls pero –entrecerró los ojos cuando recordó lo que dijeron-. Quien quiera que sea dijo algo sobre Caroline y Klaus.

Hayley frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Caroline, odiaba a Caroline desde el momento en el que la vio, principalmente porque quería a Tyler para ella sola pero también podía sentir que tenía sentimientos por Klaus-. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con esto?

Tyler sacudió la cabeza-. No lo creo –apretó las manos por el enfado-. Aunque no negaría lo de Klaus. Estaba muriendo para que me alejara para tenerla toda para él. Probablemente ya lo ha hecho.

_La furia invadió a Kol por las palabras de Tyler, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama inclinándose hacia ellos y gruñó-. Klaus te matará muchacho._

-¿Quién eres? –gritó Tyler, su voz temblaba por el miedo.

_-Tu peor pesadilla –Kol se echó a reír cuando Tyler saltó buscándolo-. Nunca me encontrarás –estuvo punto de empezar otra vez cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió y escuchó débilmente a Caroline-. ¡Kol! Kol te necesito –se rio al ver a los dos amantes aterrorizados y se fue prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería después mientras aprecia delante de Caroline._

_Casa de las brujas_

_Caroline no podía parar de reírse mientras Kol le explicaba exactamente lo que había hecho desde la última vez que lo vio-. Oh dios mío, no puedo creer que cada vez que lo estuvieran haciendo los interrumpieras –se sujetó el costado mientras se reía._

_Kol se echó a reír con ella-. Fue muy divertido –movió las cejas de arriba abajo hacia Caroline-. Vente conmigo._

_Caroline abrió los ojos-. ¿Quieres que haga eso contigo?_

_-Te lastimó cariño –Kol se rio-. Véngate._

_Caroline se mordió el labio pensando, '¿vengarme? ¿Debería? Me lastimó' vacilando durante un minuto tomó una decisión-. Bien, lo haré. Mientras estaba muriéndome él estaba ocupado follando a esa perra._

_-Ese es el espíritu –Kol amó tener a alguien con quien jugar, ya que el Otro Lado es muy solitario. Entrelazando los dedos Kol sonrió maliciosamente-. Vamos a divertirnos._

_Caroline rio ante el entusiasmo de Kol, el aire cambió cuando aparecieron delante de Tyler y de Hayley quienes estaban ocupados recogiendo._

_Los ojos de Kol centellaron cuando miró a Caroline, acercándose a Hayley y gritando en su oído-. ¡Buu!_

Hayley saltó por el cuarto cuando gritaron en su oído, enfadada gritó-. ¡Déjanos en paz!

_Caroline se echó a reír por el miedo de Hayley, caminó hacia Tyler y dijo-. Hola Tyler._

Tyler giró la cabeza-. ¿Caroline?-no vio a nadie, estaba confundido, podía jurar que había escuchado su voz.

_Kol se sentó y dejó que Caroline se divirtiera, era su venganza despues de todo y podía disfrutar también solo con ver._

-Esto no es gracioso –Hayley fulminó con la mirada al aire vacío.

_-Oh, pero lo es –Caroline estaba detrás de Hayley y metió la mano en su pecho alrededor de su corazón-. Perra mentirosa._

Hayley jadeó cuando el calor llenó su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, _¿qué demonios pasa? _Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escuchó la voz de Caroline en su oído.

_-¿Sientes eso? –susurró Caroline en el oído de Hayley-. Es mi mano en tu corazón. Si de verdad estuviera aquí tu corazón ya habría sido arrancado de tu pecho y estaría en el suelo._

_Kol se echó a reír al ver como había abierto los ojos Hayley, Caroline se veía gloriosa con ese destello de venganza en sus ojos, 'Nik amaría ver esto'. Dirigiéndose a Caroline asintió hacia Tyler-. No te olvides del cachorro cariño._

_-No lo haré –Caroline soltó a Hayley pero era el turno de Tyler. Caminando hasta quedar delante de él y mirándolo fijamente con furia, dolor y traición-. Confié en ti._

Tyler no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo Caroline pero esto tenía que parar-. ¿Cómo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no te muestras?

_-¿No es obvio? –Caroline rodeando a Tyler antes de revelárselo-. Estoy muerta._

-¿Qué? –las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Tyler, _¿Caroline estaba muerta? No, no puede ser cierto_-. No puede ser.

_-Es cierto. Elena me asesinó –Caroline miraba sus lágrimas, odiándolo en este momento-. ¿Cómo te atreves a llorar? ¿Dónde estabas cuando me mató el cascarón de lo que era mi mejor amiga? Te diré donde, follando a esa perra loba._

-Care –sollozó Tyler, _¿qué he hecho?_-. Me dijiste que nunca más volviera a pensar en ti otra vez.

_Caroline se rio amargamente-. Después de años no de semanas –se inclinó cerca de su oído y susurró-. Klaus está buscando la forma de traerme de vuelta. Cuando lo haga lo primero que voy a decirle es que le arranque el corazón a esa perra y que te lo haga comer._

_Kol aplaudió contento riéndose-. Caroline, eres un tesoro._

_Caroline debía admitir que se sentía mejor después de sacar su enfado, ahora estaba más que preparada para volver a su cuerpo, sintiendo que había una cosa más que tenía que decirle a Tyler, siseó-. Si valoras tu vida nunca más pondrás un pie en Mystic Falls otra vez –dio un paso hacia atrás y se acercó a Kol-. Vámonos._

_-Por supuesto cariño –Kol se quedó de pie al lado de Caroline-. Dejemos a los perros –extendiendo su mano preguntó-. ¿A dónde?_

_Caroline se rio al ver Kol juntando las manos-. Hay una parada más que tenemos que hacer. Vamos con Stefan._

_-Como desees –respondió Kol, el aire cambió y aparecieron en la habitación de Stefan, éste estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo en su diario, dándose la vuelta hacia Caroline, preguntó-. ¿Me necesitas aquí para esto?_

_-No, puedes irte –Caroline rodeó a Kol con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias Kol, me he divertido._

_-Cuando quieras hermana –Kol la besó en la frente antes de desaparecer._

_Caroline se sonrojó por el comentario de hermana de Kol, sonriendo suavemente se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de Stefan-. ¿Stefan?_

Stefan dejó de escribir inmediatamente escuchado la voz de Caroline, poniendo su diario boca abajo, cerró los ojos susurrando-. ¿Care?

_Caroline colocó su mano en la de Stefan-. Estoy aquí Stef._

Stefan quería tomar la mano de Caroline, odiando solo poder sentir su calor-. Te he echado de menos –girándose hacia donde creía que se encontraba, una lágrima se deslizó por su cara-. Lo siento mucho por no salvarte. Intenté llegar lo más rápido que pude más -lágrimas caían mientras lloraban-. Siento haberte fallado.

_Los ojos de Caroline se humedecieron por su angustia, tomó su cara en sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares., no tienes nada por lo que disculparte Stefan, siento no haberte escuchado, debería haberle partido el cuello._

-No tienes por lo que disculparte Caroline, no estás acostumbrada a la traición como los mayores –Stefan se limpió las mejillas, nunca debería haberte dejado sola. Lo siento.

_-No es que lo necesites, porque no es verdad, pero estás perdonado –Caroline sonrió colocando la mano en su corazón-. ¿Me perdonas?_

-Siempre, aunque no necesitas que te perdonen –Stefan tragó saliva, después susurró con voz ronca-. Solo vuelve. Te perdonaré lo que sea si vuelves.

_-Oh Stefan –Caroline lloró mientras apoyaba la cara en su pecho-. Volveré, lo prometo._

-No dejaré de buscar hasta que lo hagas –Stefan se sentía mejor ahora que había hablado con Caroline. Sintiéndose exhausto bostezó.

_Caroline se rio cuando Stefan bostezó, acariciando con la mano su cabeza suavemente le dijo-. Ve a dormir Stefan, nos veremos pronto –lo observó hasta que se durmió, sonriendo con cariño Caroline se levantó de la cama, tenía que ir a ver a alguien más._

_Mansión de Klaus_

_Caroline apareció en el cuarto de arte de Klaus, Klaus estaba en su mesa dibujando, caminó hacia él sonrió cuando vio que era un dibujo de ella._

Klaus sonrió al sentir la presencia de Caroline, no la había sentido desde que se fueron de la casa de las brujas-. Te he echado de menos amor –dejó su dibujo en la mesa y se levantó.

_Inclinándose hacia el oído de Klaus susurró-. También te he echado de menos –ella se rio al ver como se le habrían los ojos._

-Caroline, ¿cómo puedo escucharte? –Klaus estaba sorprendido de poder escuchar la dulce voz de Caroline, pensaba que tendría que esperar hasta soñar otra vez.

_-Creo que cuando mis emociones están magnificadas puedo comunicarme –Caroline no estaba segura si era por eso, o solo era una teoría-. Creo que ayuda el estar cerca de la persona también._

-Sea lo que sea estoy contento de que puedas, aunque en algunos días seremos capaces de verte y hablar cuando tú quieras –Klaus estaba sorprendido de que hubieran encontrado el hechizo tan rápido, aunque no era lo único que la traería de vuelta, pero era un avance en la dirección correcta.

_-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de que Bonnie encontrara el hechizo –lo estaba de verdad, para Caroline era difícil que sus amigos no pudieran verla, pero ayudaba el tener a Kol con ella._

-Yo también –Klaus apartó los lápices antes de empezar a caminar hacia su habitación, llamando sobre su hombro-. ¿Vienes amor?

_Caroline siguió a Klaus hasta su habitación, esperó en la cama hasta que salió del cuarto de baño cambiado._

Klaus salió del cuarto de baño y se metió en la cama. Acomodándose preguntó-. ¿Estarás en mis sueños esta noche, amor?

C_aroline se rio, tumbándose a su lado escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello-. Sí._

Escuchando la voz de Caroline tan cerca y su calor cubriéndole, Klaus se sintió satisfecho por primera vez en todo el día, había echado de menos el sentirla cerca. Cerrando los ojos, se relajó y se permitió dormir.

_Caroline tuvo la misma sensación que la noche anterior, relajándose se permitió ser empujada al sueño de Klaus._

_Abriendo los ojos Caroline vio el brillo de la noche sobre ella, sentándose estaba al lado de un lago hermoso y cristalino rodeado de árboles-. Oh uau…_

_-¿Hermoso, verdad? –dijo Klaus mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_Caroline se giró hacia Klaus y jadeó, su pelo era largo y llegaba hasta sus hombros y vestía una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones. Alargando la mano acarició su pelo-. ¿Así eras cuando eras un humano?_

_-Si –Klaus no estaba seguro de porque le estaba mostrando su lado humano a Caroline, además del hecho de que la amaba y quería mostrarle cada parte de él._

_-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Caroline, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de Klaus, 'se tan inocente'._

_-Estamos en Mystic Falls hace mil años –Klaus le sonrió a Caroline antes de mirar al lago-. Solía venir aquí para alejarme de Mikael, o solo para tener un rato para mí._

_Caroline posó la cabeza en el hombre de Klaus y se acurrucó a su lado-. ¿Alguna vez trajiste a alguien aquí?_

_-No, nunca –Klaus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Caroline y hundió la cabeza en su pelo inhalando fuertemente su esencia-. Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí._

_-Técnicamente no estoy aquí –Caroline recorrió los dedos por su cara-. Estoy en tu cabeza._

_Klaus disfrutó de su toque-. No importa –extendió su otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos-. Aunque sea antes o ahora en mi cabeza –llevó sus dedos unidos hasta sus labios y besó suavemente sus nudillos-. Eres la única que quiero aquí conmigo, compartiendo la belleza intocable –Klaus sonrió y sus ojos centellaron-. Auténtica belleza._

_La respiración de Caroline se volvió forzosa mientras recordaba la noche de su cumpleaños, la noche en la que todo cambió entre ellos, Klaus se enamoró de ella y le hizo querer vivir-. Haces que quiera revivir esa noche._

_-¿Querías morir? –Klaus frunció el ceño._

_-No quería pero estaba preparada –Caroline miró a Klaus-. Me pasé todo el día triste porque iba a tener diecisiete años para siempre, entonces Matt, Bonnie y El –titubeó al decir su nombre-. Elena me prepararon un funeral para despedir a la chica que solía ser. Pasamos un buen rato, después Tyler me mordió y pensé que iba a morir. Nunca pensé que me curarías._

_Klaus apretó el agarre sobre su cintura-. Ahora siempre te curaré._

_-Lo sé –Caroline sonrió mientras observaba su pueblo natal en la antigüedad-. Esto es precioso._

_-Muy hermoso –Klaus no estaba hablando del escenario, siempre pensó que Caroline era hermosa con la luz de la noche, estaba radiante. Sus rizos rubios eran dorados con el sol, casi blancos con la luna, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban más que cualquier zafiro que hubiera visto jamás._

_Caroline se sonrojó bajo la mirada de adoración a Klaus, siempre la hacía sentir hermosa, como si fuera la única en el lugar._

_Klaus levantó la mano acariciando su suave mejilla-. ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?_

_Los ojos de Caroline se agitaron ante el suave toque de Klaus, pensando en que había estado haciendo antes dejó escapar una risa-. Estuve con Kol._

_-¿Kol? ¿Qué hizo mi hermano que fue tan divertido? –preguntó Klaus con los celos presentes en la voz, su hermano estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Caroline. Klaus gruñó internamente, '¡Estoy celoso de mi hermano muerto! Solo Caroline puede hacerme esto'._

_-Me ayudó a vengarme un poco._

_-¿Vengarte amor? –Klaus sonrió-. ¿Quién tuvo el honor de sufrir tu ira?_

_-Tyler y Hayley –Caroline se rio mientras recordaba lo que hizo Kol._

_-¿Qué hiciste? –Klaus hizo que Caroline se acostará junto a él-. Cuéntame._

_-Bueno, lo que hice poco se puede comparar con lo que hizo Kol –Caroline rodeó con su brazo el pecho de Klaus mientras se acomodaba-. Kol los interrumpía cada vez que estaban en el momento diciéndoles cosas –ella se echó a reír-. Coloqué mi mano en el pecho de Hayley diciéndole que si estuviera allí de verdad ya le habría arrancado el corazón y estaría en el suelo._

_Klaus se rio-. Me habría encantado ver eso –suavemente acarició la espalda de Caroline-. ¿Qué hay de Tyler? ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_-Le dije que había muerto mientras él estaba con esa perra –Caroline no se sentía enfadada en los brazos de Klaus, era gracioso incluso se sentía completamente a salvo-. Le dije que si valoraba su vida no pondría un pie en Mystic Falls otra vez._

_-Algo me dice que hay algo más que no me estás contando –Klaus sabía cuando Caroline estaba enfadada, había sido muchas veces el que había recibido la scontestacines de Caroline y no había forma de que solo hubiera dicho eso._

_Caroline se mordió el labio-. Bueno, puede que quizá haya dicho que estuvieras buscando la forma de traerme de vuelta y cuando lo hicieras, lo primero que te pediría es arrancarle el corazón a Hayley y dárselo a Tyler para que se lo coma._

_Klaus se rio-. Oh mi amor –le tocó la nariz-. Que espíritu –sonrió al imaginarse a Caroline en toda su feroz gloria-. Que vista más espléndida._

_Caroline rodó los ojos-. Si, si y Kol me llamó tesoro. Puedo dar tanto miedo como todos vosotros, soy un vampiro._

_-Uno muy escalofriante –Klaus sonrió, echándose a reír mientras Caroline lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_Caroline se levantó para estar por encima de Klaus-. Tú no das tanto miedo como crees Niklaus Mikaelson._

_Klaus hizo que rodaran para quedar encima de Caroline-. Sí que lo doy Caroline –deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus costados y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_-¡Ah! –gritó Caroline mientras Klaus le hacía cosquillas, riéndose y retorciéndose contra él intentando alejarse de sus manos-. ¡Para!_

_Klaus se echó a reír mientras Caroline intentaba alejarse de él-. Si quieres que me detenga amor, todo lo que tienes que decir es el miedo que te doy –tuvo que aguantar el ver como se retorcía por debajo de él, en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que le hacía._

_-¡Nunca! –gritó Caroline riéndose, intentó apartarlo pero era más fuerte, pensando rápidamente lo besó._

_Klaus dejó de hacerle cosquillas al instante mientras el sabor de Caroline lo invadía. Inmediatamente la besó rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura, y el otro en sus rizos mientras devorada su boca._

_Caroline perdió la habilidad de pensar cuando Klaus la besó, sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo provocando una piscina de calor en su vientre, colocó las manos en su pecho mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Klaus podía pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo en el abrazo de Caroline, su cuerpo presionado contra el de él se sentía increíble y hacia que cada célula de su cuerpo formará pequeñas ondas eléctricas. Apartando la boca de la de ella respiró entrecortadamente contra sus labios-. Quizás no doy tanto miedo –acarició los labios contra los de Caroline-. Al menos a ti._

_Caroline sonrió contra la mejilla de Klaus-. Definitivamente no a mí._

_Klaus hizo que se tumbaran, rodando haciendo que Caroline estuviera en su pecho. Él observó las estrellas con ella mientras con su dedo recorría su pelo. El silencio era cómodo mientras disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro._

Klaus se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras recordaba el sueño con Caroline. La había llevado a su lugar favorito de cuando era humano, habían hablado, jugado y se habían besado hasta quedar sin aliento. Sintiéndola a su lado sonrió-. Buenos días Caroline.

_-Buenos días Klaus –Caroline sonrió a un Klaus adormilado, 'se ve tan mono'._

Si pudiera, Klaus se quedaría en la cama con Caroline todo el día pero tenía que quedar con Bonnie y Stefan. Levantándose cogió unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse y a cambiarse.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño Klaus le dijo a Caroline-. Tengo que ir a ver a Bonnie y a Stefan a la casa de las brujas –bajó las escaleras, tomó una bolsa de sangre antes de salir de la casa y condujo hasta la casa de las brujas. Al llegar fue directamente al sótano donde ya estaban Stefan y Bonnie-. Veo que ya estáis aquí.

-Es la hora de discutir a que vamos a unir a Caroline –dijo Bonnie mirando a Stefan y a Klaus.

-Es obvio, ¿no? –Klaus se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Stefan, tenido la sensación de saber que era lo que iba a decir Klaus.

-A mí, por supuesto –Klaus sonrió-. Unidla a mí.

Stefan gruñó y Bonnie gritó-. De ninguna manera voy a unirla a ti.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	7. Capítulo 6-Decisiones

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**Antes de leer me disculpo por adelantado por si hay algún error gramatical porque no me funciona muy bien el corrector del ordenador. Aunque he repasado y corregido los errores que he visto siempre se me puede haber pasado alguno por alto, asi que lo siento si encontráis alguno.**

**CAPÍTULO 6-DECISIONES**

-Es la hora de discutir a que vamos a unir a Caroline –dijo Bonnie mirando a Stefan y a Klaus.

-Es obvio, ¿no? –Klaus se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Stefan, teniendo la sensación de saber que era lo que iba a decir Klaus.

-A mí, por supuesto –Klaus sonrió-. Unidla a mi.

Stefan gruñó y Bonnie gritó-. De ninguna manera voy a unirla a ti.

-¿Y por qué no Bruja? –preguntó Klaus amenzadoramente-. ¿No estoy enamorado de ella? ¿No haría cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta? ¿De verdad crees que confío en ti en lo que respecta a su seguridad?

Bonnie enfureció ante sus palabras-. Nunca haría algo para lastimarla. No confío en ti –fulminó con la mirada a Klaus-. No confío que en el momento en que te ate a Caroline, te necesite a ti y solo a ti para ser capaz de hablar con nosotros, te marcharás con ella y encontrarás a otra bruja para resucitarla.

-Por más tentador que eso suene –Klaus ya había pensando en ello desde que Bonnie había descubierto el hechizo-. Nunca la lastimaría de esa forma. Siempre he querido que Caroline venga conmigo por propia voluntad.

-Sí, claro –Bonnie rodó los ojos-. Si eso fuera cierto nunca hubieras intentado que Tyler y ella rompieran.

Klaus gruñó ante la mención del nombre del chucho-. Como sabes, no soy un santo –se acercó rápidamente a ella-. ¿Alguna vez has tenido que ver a la persona que amas estar con alguien más? Créeme es una tortura –la miró con furia-. Si de verdad quisiera tenerla, la habría secuestrado, hubiera esperado a que la verbena abandonara su sistema y hubiera utilizado la compulsión con ella para que me amara.

-Pero nunca le habrías quitado su libertad –declaró Stefan-. Caroline te odiaría por ello para siempre si lo hubieras intentado.

-Puedo tolerar muchas cosas destripador, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que Caroline me odie de verdad y de forma apasionada durante el resto de la eternidad –Klaus nunca utilizaría la compulsión con Caroline, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Qué tan diferentes habrían sido las cosas si nunca hubiera utilizado la compulsión con Stefan para que apagara su humanidad? ¿Hubiera sido el amigo de los años veinte que tanto quería traer de vuelta? Dándose la vuelta hacia Bonnie prometió-. La única cosa que nunca debes temer de mí es la compulsión, nunca la utilizaría con ella.

Bonnie examinó a Klaus buscando algun signo de engaño, _¿cómo podría saberlo? ¡Tiene mil años! Estoy segura de que ha aprendido a mentir sin esfuerzos_. Finalmente Bonnie pensó en algo, _lo tocaré y seré capaz de leerlo_-. Dame la mano.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Klaus con recelo, _¿qué quiere la bruja ahora?_-. ¿Para qué?

-Caroline es mi mejor amiga y quiero asegurarme de que nunca la lastimarás –Bonnie extendió las manos.

-¡Está bien! –Klaus rodó los ojos-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer –colocó las manos encima de las de Bonnie.

Bonnie cerró los ojos concentrándose en Klaus, jadeó cuando las imágenes la asaltaron. La primera vez que Klaus vio a Caroline fue la noche del Senior Prank, pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca, estaba atraído por su luz mientras ella miraba a Tyler. La noche del baile de bienvenida; Klaus utilizo el vínculo para asegurarse de que Tyler alejaba a Caroline para ponerla a salvo. En el cumpleaños de Caroline; los celos de Klaus hicieron que obligara a Tyler a morder a Caroline, la culpa al verla lastimada, hablando con ella de toda la belleza que el mundo podía ofrecerle; su alivio y felicidad cuando ella tomó su sangre. En el baile de Esther; Caroline lo dejó sin aliento y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, la furia y el asombro por la honestidad de Caroline, su necesidad de agradecérselo así que le hizo un dibujo y lo dejó en su habitación. En el Grill; su intento de que Caroline lo conociera, su necesidad de conocer a la mujer que lo había cautivado y su dolor al saber que solo era una distracción para apuñalar a Kol. Cuando Alaric secuestró a Caroline; su desesperación por rescatarla, su alivio cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos, su súplica para que se fuera directamente a casa, no tenía ninguna intención de salvar a Elena hasta que supiera que Caroline estaba a salvo. Su último pensamiento antes de que lo disecaran; Caroline.

Stefan vio como las emociones pasaban por el rostro de Bonnie mientras leía a Klaus. Podía ver el rápido movimiento de sus ojos por debajo de sus párpados cerrados, su rostro estaba en shock, _¿qué estará viendo?_

Imagen tras imagen pasaba por delante de Bonnie, cada una revelando más sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Klaus, cada una señalando un hecho significativo; Klaus estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Caroline y desde hacía mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquiera pensaba. Cuando vio suficiente Bonnie se alejó-. La amas.

Klaus asintió-. La amo –arqueando una ceja preguntó-. ¿Me atarás a ella ahora?

-No puedo hacerlo –Bonnie sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –rugió Klaus, lanzando un libro por el cuarto-. No me iré a ninguna parte con ella. Te dejaré verla cuando quieras. ¿Por qué?

-Eres su única esperanza –explicó Bonnie, aun vacilando por como de profundo era el amor de Klaus por Caroline-. Sé que para encontrar este hechizo o sus ingredientes vas a tener que salir del país –levantó la mano para evitar que Klaus le interrumpiera-. Si la ato a ti no seremos capaces de hablar con ella si te vas, así que no voy a atarla a ninguna persona.

-Tampoco deberíamos utilizar un objeto –añadió Stefan-. Como todos sabemos los objetos son fáciles de perder.

-Bien pensando –coincidió Bonnie.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Klaus coincidió con ellos en lo de utilizar un objeto, ya que su historial no era muy bueno en lo que se refería a guardar cosas importantes-. Si no vas a atarla a una persona, eso solo nos deja con un lugar.

-La casa de Carolline –ofreció Stefan.

-No creo que seamos capaces de hablar libremente cuando esté ahí la madre de Caroline –rechazó Klaus-. ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Que tal aquí –añadió Bonnie-. Aquí no hay ojos fisgones.

-Excepto por los espíritus de cien brujas muertas –Klaus refutó la idea, las brujas se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza, nunca permitirían que Caroline volviera.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? –preguntó Stefan sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Mi casa –respondió Klaus-. Si me voy, podéis ir hasta allí, incluso os dejaré una llave, sois bienvenidos a entrar en cualquier momento, podéis hablar con ella cuando queráis –Klaus le imploró a Bonnie-. Bonnie, por favor utiliza mi casa.

Bonnie pensó en lo que dijo Klaus, él ya tenia el cuerpo en su casa, les dejaría entrar cuando quisieran, si tenía que marcharse del país les dejaría una llave. Tomó una decisión-. Lo haré. Utilizaré tu casa para atarla.

Klaus soltó la respiracion-. Gracias.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza-. Ahora que ya está decidido, tengo que contaros unas cosas de este hechizo –Klaus y Stefan le hicieron un gesto para que continuara-. Tenemos que empezar el hechizo cuando la luna alcance su ápice, la ataré a la mansión y puedo establecer un perímetro de lo lejos que quieres que sea capaz de alejarse mientras siga siendo visible.

-¿Qué tan lejos quieres que llegue? –preguntó Stefan, a él le encantaría cubrir todo el pueblo para que Caroline pudiera ir hasta su casa pero sabía que eso era arriesgado, podría aparecer en cualquier parte del pueblo y eso levantaría sospechas.

-Debemos proteger a Caroline de los ojos curiosos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la vean –Klaus necesitaba proteger a Caroline para que no la vieran, nadie podía saber que estaba muerta ni que sería capaz de volver a Mystic Falls.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Bonnie sabía que no podía hacer el perímetro demasiado grande pero también quería hacerlo lo suficientementeamplio comoo para que Stefan y ella pudieran tener algo de privacidad para hablar con Caroline a solas-. Creo que abarcaré toda la propiedad incluyendo sus terrenos, eso debería ser suficiente.

-Eso será perfecto –Klaus sonrió, sabía que querían ser capaces de hablar con Caroline a solas. En realidad no le importaba de que querían hablar con ella mientras estuviera en la mansión con él-. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

-Necesitaré dibujar un círculo con sal alrededor de la propiedad –respondió Bonnie-. Al final del hechizo, la sal crecerá en forma de barrera alrededor de la mansión antes de desaparecer, y ya estará hecho.

-Así que, ¿si la sal desparece el hechizo habrá funcionado? –preguntó Stefan.

-Estoy seguro de que sabremos que el hechizo habrá funcionado porque Caroline estará de pie delante de nosotros –respondió Klaus antes de decir-. ¿No es cierto, amor? –sonrió cuando sintió un calor en su mejilla y la dulce voz de Caroline en su oído.

_-Es cierto –respondió Caroline acariciando la mejilla de Klaus-. Seré la que está sonriendo._

Klaus se inclinó hacia el calor de Caroline-. No puedo esperar.

-¿Con quien estás hablando? –preguntó Bonnie confundida, ¿con quién demonios estaba hablando Klaus? Estaba claro que la muerte de Caroline lo había vuelto loco.

Stefan la tomó del brazo y llevó a Bonnie hasta las escaleras para explicárselo-. Está hablando con Caroline.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Después de que muriera, cuando sentíamos un toque caliente era Caroline –explicó Stefan-. Desde ayer somos capaces de escucharla también.

-Yo no he sentido nada –Bonnie estaba dolida, ¿por qué Caroline se había aparecido a Stefan y a Klaus de todas las personas? Ella era su mejor amiga-. ¿Quién más la ha sentido?

-Cuando le conté a Matt sobre su muerte, Caroline le tocó intentando consolarlo –respondió Sefan-. Además de él, solo a Klaus y a mí, que yo sepa.

-¿Por qué no ha venido a mí? –Bonnie sabía que había estado angustiada ese año, perdiendo su magia, aprendiendo con el Profesor Shane, la transición de Elena en vampiro, buscando la cura y la muerte de Jeremy-. ¿Ya no le importo?

-Bonnie no te lo tomes personalmente –Stefan intentó apaciguarla-. Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si hubieras visto lo devastados que estábamos Klaus y yo, entenderías porque quizas ha pasado más tiempo con nosotros –a Stefan le vino un pensameiento a la cabeza-. Piénsalo, eres la única que no estaba allí cuando lo descubriste.

-¿Y como sabes que no estaba ahí?

-Lo habrías sentido si hubiera estado –Stefan colocó la mano en el brazo de Bonnie-. Estabas molesta después de que te lo contara, no había manera de que hubiera intentado consolarte.

Bonnie recordó lo que pasó unos días atrás cuando Stefan apareció en su habitación en mitad de la noche.

**Unos días antes**

Bonnie se despertó porque alguien la estaba sacudiendo, abriendo los ojos jadeó-. ¿Stefan? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

Stefan estaba serio cuando se sentó al lado de Bonnie en su cama-. Ha pasado algo horrible.

Bonnie se sentó inmediatamente-. ¿Qué es? ¿Es Elena? ¿Caroline? ¿Matt? –su corazón se encogió por el miedo-. Por favor Stefan, dímelo.

-Elena ha estado detrás de Caroline todo el día, no la cogió durante el espectáculo de las animadoras, se puso celosa cuando Caroline y yo bailamos en la fiesta que montó Elena en mi casa –Stefan respiró profundamente-. Elena intentó matar a la Sheriff Forbes, Caroline y yo fuimos a buscarla separándonos, las escuché pelear y corrí lo más que pude pero fue demasiado tarde, llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Elena clavarle una estaca a Caroline –Stefan cerró los ojos por el dolor de tener que revivir la muerte de su mejor amiga por tercera vez esa noche. ¿Alguna vez podría llorar por la muerte de lo que había perdido? Perdió a Caroline, Elena y Damon la misma noche. Nunca volvería a ver a su hermano otra vez y si Klaus atrapaba a Elena los mataría a ambos.

-¿Qué? –gritó Bonnie-. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Ha perdido su humanidad –Stefan frunció el ceño-. Y se ha vuelto demente.

-No –gimoteó Bonnie mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Acabo de perder a Jeremy, no puedo perder a Caroline también –empezó a llorar tan fuerte que no podia respirar, perdiendo el control de sus emociones prendió fuego a las cortinas.

-Bonnie –Stefan sacudió a Bonnie entrando en pánico-. Bonnie tienes que calmarte –le tomo las mejillas forzándola a que lo mirara-. Podemos traerla de vuelta.

Bonnie respiró profundamente, el fuego se apagó inmediatamente, los labios le temblaban mientras hablaba con Stefan-. Ya no tengo acceso a los espíritus, no puedo traerla de vuelta. Lo siento.

-Klaus cree que hay alguna forma de traerla de vuelta.

-¿Klaus? ¿Por qué demonios lo sabe Klaus antes que yo? –Bonnie estaba enfadada, ¿cómo podia Stefan decírselo a Klaus antes que a ella?

-No se lo dije –le aseguró Stefan a Bonnie-. Apareció en mi puerta, intenté que se marchara, pero no puedes decirle a Klaus lo que tiene que hacer, entró y la vio.

-¿Cómo reaccionó? –Bonnie sentía curiosisdad, Klaus decía querer a Caroline, asi que verla muerta debería haberle provocado alguna emoción.

-Estaba devastado –Stefan se frotó los ojos-. Cayó de rodillas cuando la vio, me exigió saber quien la había matado y después me dijo que fuera a buscarte porque cree que puedes traerla de vuelta.

-¿Qué quiere que haga exacamente? –preguntó Bonnie, sabía que no había ninguna forma de que era ella fuera capaz de traer de vuelta a Caroline esa noche.

-Quiere que hagas un hechizo para preservar a Caroline –respondió Stefan-. Como el que hizo tu antepasada Ayana con Esther.

-¿Y después, Klaus que espera que haga?

-No lo sé –Stefan se encogió de hombros-. Ayudarnos a buscar una manera de traerla de vuelta.

-Está bien –por supuesto que Bonnie haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Caroline, era su mejor amiga-. Me vestiré y nos vamos.

Stefan salió de su habitación y esperó abajo para darle algo de privacidad. Bonnie se cambió rápidamente antes de acercarse a su cómoda y mirar la fotografia. Era una imagen de Elena, Caroline y ella sonriendo con sus trajes de animadora, fue tomada cuando aun eran todas humanas y no tenían ni idea de lo que en realidad habia ahí fuera-. ¿Qué nos pasó? –cogiendo la fotografia Bonnie la miró antes de decir-. Nos salvaré, lo prometo –dejó la fotografia, cogió su grimorio y se unió a Stefan, dirigiendose a su casa.

**Casa de las brujas**

-Tienes razón –dijo Bonnie pensando en lo que pasó aquella noche-. Si Caroline hubiera estado ahí lo habría sabido.

-Así que –Stefan decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer?

-Necesito emplear su espíritu desde el lugar donde murió –Bonnie estaba agradecida de tener algo en lo que concentrarse, cuando el hechizo acabara sería capaz de hablar con Caroline sobre porque se apareció a todos menos a ella-. Lo haré el día del hehcizo.

-Está bien, ¿cuando quieres que te enseñe el claro? –preguntó Stefan.

-¿Sabes la localización EXACTA Stefan? –Bonnie tenía que asegurarse-. Porque sino el hechizo no funcionará y tendremos que esperar otro mes.

-Bonnie –Stefan le dio una mirada seria-. NUNCA olvidaré ese lugar para el resto de la eternidad –miró hacia el bosque-. El lugar donde murió Caroline me persiguirá para siempre.

-Confío en ti, Stefan –Bonnie se sintió mal, siempre veía a Stefan pegado a Elena y a veces olvidaba que Caroline también era su mejor amiga. Lo rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo consolador-. Siento tu pérdida. Olvidaba que también era tu mejor amiga.

Stefan le devolvió el abrazo a Bonnie aceptando el consuelo que le estaba ofreciendo-. Gracias Bonnie –de repente un calor lo envolvió-. Caroline.

Bonnie jadeó cuando sintió el calor del que Stefan le había estado hablando-. Oh dios mío –las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando escuchó la voz de Caroline por primera vez desde que murió.

_-Os quiero mucho a los dos –dijo Caroline, rodeando a Stefan y a Bonnie estando éstos abrazados-. Los dos sois mis mejores amigos, mi familia y confío en que encontraréis la forma de traerme de vuelta._

-Haré lo que sea Care, lo prometo –juró Bonnie-. Yo tambien te quiero.

-Sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti Caroline, siempre te querré –Stefan saboreó el abrazo de Caroline.

_-Lo sé –Caroline se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Bonnie-. Vas a contarme lo que has visto en la mente de Klaus después del hechizo._

-Te gusta –jadeó Bonnie en shock, _¿cuándo ocurrió ESO? ¿Cómo ocurrió?. ¿Qué hay de Tyler? Sabes que, se lo preguntaré después del hechizo_. Ahora Caroline y ella tenían mucho de que habar.

_Caroline se sonrojó, "¿me gusta Klaus?" miró hacia Klaus, estaba de pie en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, "ha estado ahí para mí desde que me asesinaron ¿oh a quién pretendo engañar? Ha estado desde mi cumpleaños" pensó en los besos que compartieron en el sueño de Klaus, "sus besos eran apasionados y cariñosos, hicieron que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Tambien está Tyler, pero me lastimó. Si soy honesta me he enamorado de Klaus desde hace mucho tiempo". Caroline continuó viendo a Klaus mientras respondía a Bonnie-. Si Bon, creo que si._

Bonnie abrió los ojos ante la confesión de Caroline-. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar –sonrió cuando Caroline rio en su oído-. Pronto te veré.

_-Te veré en unos días Bonnie –Caroline vio como Bonnie se metía en su coche, se dio la vuelta hacia Stefan-. Cuida de Bonnie por mí, Stef._

-Por supuesto que lo haré –Stefan sonrió hacia donde esperaba que estuviera Caroline, antes de irse con Bonnie-. ¿A que hora querrás que te lleve al claro?

-A las seis –respondió Bonnie-. Eso me dará sufiente tiempo para emplear su espiritu e ir a la mansión de Klaus.

-A las seis entonces –coincidió Stefan, vio como Bonnie se alejaba antes de meterse en su coche y marcharse.

-¿Caroline? –llamó Klaus, sintió el calor en su mano-. ¿Puedo enseñarte algo mi amor?

_-Sí –respondió Caroline mientras pensaba, "no he sentido un esaclofrío cuando me ha llamado mi amor."_

-Sígueme –Klaus la llevó hasta el bosque, sonriendo mientras sintió su calor durante todo el camino-. Casi hemos llegado amor –se metieron en la parte densa del bosque, siguiendo un camino que si no conocías no lo verías, finalmente se detuvieron-. Aquí estamos.

-_Oh dios mío, aun está aquí –Caroline jadeó cuando vio una pequeña versión del lago del sueño de Klaus, estaba delante de ella. Aun seguía siendo hermoso, rodeado de árboles, mientras la luz resplandecia en el agua, todo lo que quería hacer era meterse dentro y nadar._

-No ha cambiado mucho con los años -Klaus se sentó sonriendo cuando sintió que el calor de Caroline lo cubría, indicándole que estaba sentada junto a él-. Aun sigue tan hermanoso como el día que lo encontré.

_Caroline estaba recostada en el pecho de Klaus, disfrutando del silencio y de la tranquilidad del lugar del pasado de Klaus-. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, por favor Klaus?_

-Como quieras mi amor –Klaus disfrutó el sentir su presencia contra él-. Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quieras-. _Para siempre si pides mi opinión, _Klaus estaba feliz con Caroline en sus brazos, sonrió al pensar en lo que significaba para él, _quizás un día se lo diré a Caroline, que éste era el lugar en el que siendo humano quería llevar a la mujer que amaba para pedirle que se casara conmigo. _Klaus sonrió en la distancia con los ojos brillando. _Alguna día._


	8. Capítulo 7-El hechizo

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**Sé que llego un poco tarde pero ¡Feliz años nuevo a todos!**

**En teoría este capítulo lo iba a subir la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca así que aquí lo tenéis.**

**CAPÍTULO 7-EL HECHIZO**

Bonnie echó un último vistazo a su grimorio para asegurarse de lo que tenía que hacer con el hechizo. No podía creer que en unas pocas horas sería capaz de ver y hablar con Caroline. Echaba de menos a su amiga y no podía esperar para hablar con ella. Los últimos dos días no había hecho nada, solo preparar el hechizo, ganando fuerza, provenía de la antigua línea de las brujas Bennett, una de las más poderosas en el mundo, sabía que podía hacerlo.

Los pensamientos de Bonnie fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta, mirando el reloj vio que eran casi las seis, ese debía ser Stefan. Recogió su grimorio y sus cosas, fue hasta la puerta y respondió-. Hola, Stefan.

-Bonnie –saludó Stefan-. ¿Estás bien?

Bonnie respiró profundamente para tranquilizase, mentalmente repasando todo lo necesario para el hechizo y sabiendo que estaba preparada, le asintió a Stefan-. Estoy lista –salió y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos –Stefan caminó hasta el coche de Bonnie ya que había corrido hacia su casa. Después de que Bonnie abriera el coche se metió en él, mientras ella conducía él le indicó el lugar, llegando, aparcó el coche y caminaron el resto del camino. Al llegar al claro, Stefan cerró los ojos por el recuerdo del dolor, cuando llegaron al lugar en el que murió Caroline, tragándose el dolor le señaló el lugar a Bonnie-. Ahí. Caroline murió justo ahí.

-Gracias Stefan –Bonnie le colocó la mano en el brazo dándole un apretón-. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

-No, no lo es –respondió Stefan con voz ronca, casi incapaz de mirar el lugar-. Pero la idea de verla esta noche vale la pena.

-Lo sé –Bonnie lo sabía, era difícil para ella estar en el lugar en que murió Caroline, no podía imaginar lo difícil que era para Stefan al ser él quien había presenciado lo sucedido. Estaba alejando todas sus emociones hasta después del hechizo, no podía permitirse perder la concentración, ya que todos confiaban en ella-. Stefan, necesito saber el lugar exacto en que estaba Caroline.

Stefan colocó las manos en los hombros de Bonnie y la llevó hasta el lugar correcto-. Es éste –alejándose, Stefan preguntó-. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

-No –Bonnie sacudió la cabeza-. Puedo hacerlo yo sola desde aquí –cerró los ojos, cogiendo el poder de la naturaleza, canalizó el lugar solo pensando en Caroline. Una ráfaga de aire se levantó, haciendo volar las hojas a su alrededor como un tornado, estiró los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, su cuerpo se sacudió mientras empleaba la energía del espíritu de Caroline, un trueno perforó la noche mientras abría los ojos, por sus ojos pasó un destello azul antes de volver a su verde normal, las hojas cayeron al suelo y el viento se detuvo al instante-. He liberado el espíritu de Caroline.

-¿Bonnie? Tu voz suena diferente –Stefan frunció el ceño, la voz de Bonnie sonaba rara, parecía la suya pero con una segunda voz, una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Carolne.

-Somos una –Bonnie/Caroline respondió, alejándose con un nuevo propósito con cada paso-. Debemos ir a la mansión.

Stefan siguió a Bonnie, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido, _"Klaus, Bonnie hizo el hechizo. Vamos a tu casa. Stefan."_ Siguió a Bonnie hasta el coche, antes de meterse en él preguntó-. ¿Estás bien para conducir?

-Si –respondió Bonnie, se metió en el coche y esperó a que Stefan entrara y condujo hasta la mansión de Klaus. De camino le explicó lo que tenía que hacer-. Cuando lleguemos necesito que me ayudes a cubrir la propiedad de Klaus con sal. Yo haré la parte de delante y tú la de atrás.

-¿Qué tan lejos lo quieres de la mansión? –preguntó Stefan.

-El borde de la propiedad –respondió Bonnie-. Pondré la sal alrededor de las paredes y de la cerca, necesitas seguir el suelo hasta que llegues al borde de su propiedad y vuelvas –condujeron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Klaus. Saliendo del coche, abrió el maletero sacando una bolsa de sal para ella y una para Stefan- La línea debe ser delgada e irrompible.

-Me aseguraré de ello –Stefan cogió la sal y empezó a esparcirla alrededor de la propiedad, fue rápido pero no demasiado porque no quería arriesgarse a no cubrirlo todo. Stefan llegó hasta Bonnie cuando ella lo alcanzó, cerrando el círculo completándolo-. ¿Quieres que me aseguré de qué todo está bien cubierto?

-Si. Tenemos que asegurarnos –confirmó Bonnie/Caroline, vio como Stefan salió corriendo mientras ella miraba el cielo, aun tenían algo de tiempo antes de que la luna llegara a su ápice.

Stefan llegó a detenerse ante Bonnie-. Está intacta.

-Bien. Trae mi grimorio y mi bolsa con las cosas que está en mi coche, por favor Sefan –Bonnie/Caroline caminó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió para después entrar.

Stefan estaba un poco intimidado por el eco de la voz de Caroline cuando Bonnie hablaba. Cogió la bolsa y el grimorio del maletero, lo cerró caminando hacia la puerta de Klaus y entrando en la mansión. Entró para ver a Klaus y a Bonnie en el cuarto de al lado, dejó las cosas en el suelo-. ¿Es todo lo que necesitabas?

Bonnie se arrodilló revisándolo todo, se aseguró de que lo tenía todo-. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Klaus frunció el ceño al escuchar el eco de otra voz cuando habló Bonnie, le resultaba familiar era como si…-. Caroline.

Bonnie levantó la mirada para ver a Klaus-. Hola Klaus –pero la voz era completamente de Caroline.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Klaus confundido, la forma en la que Bonnie dijo "Klaus" era como si fuera Caroline-. Por favor, dime que así no es como se supone que hablaremos con ella.

-No –Bonnie/Caroline casi se echó a reír por el alivio que pasó por su rostro-. He liberado el espíritu de Caroline, somos una –levantó la mano para detener a Klaus-. Te dije que tenía que hacerlo, lo que no te dije fue que tenía que liberar su espíritu donde la íbamos a atar.

-¿Vas a hacer eso ahora, bruja? –preguntó Klaus, odiando escuchar la voz de Caroline en la boca de la bruja.

Bonnie se quedó de pie en mitad del cuarto, cerrando los ojos al sentir a Caroline en su interior, levantando los brazos con las palmas hacia abajo Bonnie sacó al espíritu de su ella, una ráfaga de viento pasó por el cuarto cuando Bonnie jadeó-. Ya está hecho, Caroline está aquí.

Klaus estaba aliviado cuando solo escuchó la voz de Bonnie, vacilando extendió la mano-. ¿Caroline? Cerró los ojos, sonriendo al sentir el calor de Caroline cubrir su mano.

_Caroline cubrió la mano de Klaus con la suya, sonriendo al saber que dentro de poco serían capaces de verse y escucharse-. No puedo esperar a ser capaz de hablar con todos._

_-¡Cariño! –sonrió Kol apareciendo al lado de Caroline-. Aquí estás, ¿ha empezado la fiesta ya?_

_-Aun no –Caroline se rio-. Bonnie liberó mi espíritu del lugar en que morí y me liberó en la mansión_

_-Me preguntaba a donde desapareciste –dijo Kol, había estado en mitad de una conversación con Caroline cuando desapareció-. ¿Estás nerviosa?_

_-Estoy nerviosa y entusiasmada –Caroline se apoyó en el hombro de Kol-. No quiero que estén esperanzados en caso de que no funcione. Puedo ver que Stefan está intentando mantener la calma y si no funciona puede que se desmorone._

_-¿Y qué hay de Nik? –Kol sonrió con conocimiento._

_Caroline se sonrojó ante la mirada de Kol-. Creo que lo que lo está manteniendo en pie es el hecho de que puedo entrar en sus sueños. Aun puede verme._

_-Estoy seguro de que funcionara –Kol rodeó la cintura de Caroline para consolarla._

_-Espero que tengas razón –dijo Caroline suavemente viendo a Bonnie prepararse para el hechizo._

-Ya casi es la hora –dijo Bonnie cogiendo algunas velas y colocándolas por todo el cuarto formando un círculo y cerrando los ojos las encendió. Sacó cuatro cuencos de la bolsa y los dejó dentro del círculo orientándolos hacia el Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste, entonces conectó los cuencos con un anillo de sal. Cogió un recipiente lleno de tierra y la colocó en el cuenco del Sur, después cogió una botella de plástico llena de agua y la puso en el cuenco del Oeste, a continuación llenó el cuenco del Este con aceite y lanzó una cerilla encendida, por último se acercó al cuenco del Norte y exhaló en él, entonces dijo un pequeño hechizo provocando que el aire del cuenco se revoloteará. Bonnie se quedó en el centro del círculo, empezó, dirigiéndose a Stefan y a Klaus, explicándoles lo que estaba haciendo-. He llenado los cuencos con representaciones de los cuatro elementos naturales; tierra, fuego, agua y aire, yo represento el quinto elemento que es la magia. Voy a canalizar el poder de los cinco elementos para el hechizo, por eso necesito una representación de cada uno de ellos. Los cuencos están orientados hacia el Norte, el Este, el Sur y el Oeste, que son las cuatro esquinas del mundo y eso los mantendrá conectados a la magia de la Tierra-. ¿Lo entendéis?

-Llevo mucho tiempo por aquí –sonrió Klaus-. Ya he visto utilizar magia pura antes.

-¿Magia pura? –preguntó Stefan confundido-. ¿Qué es eso?

-La magia pura no está atada a ninguna ley, a diferencia de los espíritus, la oscuridad –le explicó Bonnie a Stefan-. Utiliza la magia natural de la propia Tierra.

_-¿Has visto utilizar antes la magia pura? –Caroline le preguntó a Kol, había estado fascinada al escuchar a Bonnie escuchando su explicación._

_-Si –respondió Kol-. La magia pura es la fuente original de toda la magia y no tiene límites ni reglas, el espíritu mágico fue creado cuando las brujas muertas decidieron que debía haber reglas para servir a la naturaleza y mantener el equilibrio, la oscuridad fue creada por las brujas que no pudieron manejar la magia pura y la utilizaron para servir a sus deseos más oscuros por venganza y poder, Silas creó la expresión para que un día pudiera ser revivido y pudiera desatar el infierno en la Tierra._

_-Uau –Caroline estaba sorprendida por todo lo que sabía Kol-. A veces olvido la edad que tenéis tú y tu familia._

_-Como sabes hay cosas que han sucedido antes que nosotros –Kol sonrió a la bebé vampiro-. Vive el suficiente tiempo y descubrirás cosas que nunca pensaste que existieron –besó a Caroline en el pelo-. Hay muchas cosas hay fuera para que las descubras._

_-¿Grandes ciudades, arte, música y auténtica belleza, verdad? –Caroline sonrió cuando su corazón se agitó al recordar las palabras de Klaus en su cumpleaños, él quería de verdad hacer que quisiera vivir y ver el mundo aquella noche._

_Kol miró a Caroline con curiosidad-. Parece algo que diría Nik._

_-Lo hizo –respondió Caroline echándose a reír, señaló a Bonnie-. Vamos a ver a Bonnie hacer su magia._

_-Está bien cariño –Kol se dio la vuelta para ver a Bonnie-. Después de esto, me contarás la historia de cuando mi hermano mayor te contó eso –se echó a reír cuando Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, antes de volver a ver a Bonnie._

Bonnie miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, viendo que la luna había alcanzado su ápice se dio la vuelta hacia Stefan y Klaus-. Es la hora.

-Buena suerte Bonnie –Stefan se quedó en una esquina del cuarto viendo a Bonnie, estaba lleno de esperanza al pensar que pronto vería a Caroline.

-Nos vemos pronto, amor –Klaus susurró al aire que lo rodeaba, viendo a Bonnie cuando empezó el hechizo.

Bonnie se metió en el centro del círculo, cerrando los ojos empezó a cantar, con las manos extendidas delante de ella, señaló al Sur gritando, "Terra". La tierra del cuenco empezó a dar vueltas levantándose hasta el techo donde continuó haciendo un remolino. Señalando el Oeste grito, "Aqua". El agua del cuenco creció hasta el techo como una ducha, excepto que el agua iba hacia arriba y no hacia abajo. Dándose la vuelta, puso las palmas hacia el Este gritando, "Incendia". Una llama azul salió del cuenco bailando hacia el techo. Dirigió las palmas hacia el Norte gritando, "Anima". El remolino del cuenco siguió dando vueltas más deprisa hasta que se formó un pequeño tornado. Bonnie extendió las palmas de sus manos mientras gritaba las últimas líneas del hechizo, "Spiritus appareo". Las luces parpadearon, entonces, uno por uno los contenidos de los cuencos estallaron en destellos blancos, la sal estaba creciendo y creando una barrera alrededor de la mansión antes de desaparecer con un estruendo. El hechizo estaba completo.

_-Está bien –Caroline vio con los ojos muy abiertos lo que acababa de pasar-. Eso fue increíblemente asombroso._

_-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, cariño –coincidió Kol, impresionado por el poder de Bonnie-. Siempre disfruté de las brujas y los hechizos._

_-Kol –Caroline rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando escuchó un jadeo, "Caroline", llegó a sus oídos. Dándose la vuelta vio a Klaus-. ¿Puedes verme, Klaus?_

-Puedo verte amor –Klaus caminó hasta quedar delante de Caroline, sus ojos mirándola fijamente, incapaz de resistirse colocó una mano en su mejilla, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras su mano tocaba la mejilla sólida-. Mi Caroline.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de Klaus en su rostro, con los dedos temblorosos tocó la cara de Klaus, echándose a reír con alegría cuando lo sintió bajo sus dedos-. Puedo sentirte. ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirte?

-Modifiqué un poco el hechizo –dijo Bonnie mientras sonreía al ver a Caroline delante de ella-. Lo hice de manera que además de ver y escucharte podíamos tocarte también.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para ver a Bonnie, sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción-. Gracias –antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia Bonnie, Stefan la abrazó por detrás.

-Caroline –Stefan rodeó la cintura de Caroline, su cara enterrada en su cuello respirando su aroma-. Estás aquí, estás aquí de verdad –sus lágrimas por fin escaparon mientras sujetaba a su mejor amiga en sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí Stefan –cuando sintió las calientes lágrimas de Stefan en su cuello, Caroline apoyó la cabeza en la de él, acarició el pelo de Stefan.

Klaus colocó su cabeza al lado de la de Caroline rodeando con su brazo el hombre libre que quedaba, abrazándola a él mientras miraba fijamente a Caroline, leyendo su alma en sus ojos.

Caroline nunca se había sentido tan querida, siendo un sandwich entre Stefan y Klaus. El amoroso abrazo de Stefan llenó su corazón con tanto amor por su mejor amigo, los brazos de Klaus formaron un sentimiento de pasión que él sentía por ella, mirando sus brillantes ojos pudo ver su amor por ella.

Bonnie se sintió contenta al ver la felicidad en la cara de Caroline mientras era abrazada por Stefan y Klaus. Tuvo que reírse ante la imagen, se podría pensar que un abrazo a tres bandas podría ser un lío de brazos pero Klaus y Stefan sujetaban una parte de Caroline sin abrazarse el uno al otro. Bonnie estaba muriéndose por abrazarla también pero no quería abrazar a Klaus, puede que sea capaz de tolerarlo por Caroline pero no iba a empezar a abrazarlo. Sintiendo el cansancio sobre ella, Bonnie se sentó en una silla esperando a que los chicos acabaran con Caroline.

-Me he sentido tan perdido sin ti –susurró Stefan en el cuello de Caroline haciendo más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura-. Habría hecho lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta.

-Somos amigos para siempre Stefan –Caroline miró a Klaus y dijo-. Siempre estaré aquí para ti –iba dirigido a los dos.

La mirada de Klaus se volvió más intensa atrapando a Caroline con sus ojos, se inclinó acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, sonriendo ante el jadeo que dejó escapar, sonriendo prometió-. No dejaré de buscar hasta que encuentre la manera de hacer esto de forma permanente.

-Lo sé –Caroline sonrió dejando un beso en su mejilla-. Una vez me prometiste mil cumpleaños más, ¿recuerdas? Quiero que mantengas esa promesa.

_-Déjate de preliminares, cariño –interrumpió Kol sonriendo-. No tengo ningún interés en ver un trío entre tú, mi hermano y Stefan –movió las cejas de manera sugestiva-. A menos que pueda unirme._

_-¡Kol! –Caroline rodó los ojos sonrojándose, alejando la cabeza de la de Klaus fulminó a Kol con la mirada-. Eres tan molesto._

_-¿Para que están los hermanos, si no es para molestar a sus hermanas? –Kol se echó a reír al ver la mirada de Caroline-. Estás para hacerte una foto._

_Caroline tenía una mezcla de sentimientos desde el enfado, a la vergüenza y al shock, "No parará con lo de hermana". Antes de que pudiera responderle fue interrumpida por Bonnie._

-¿Kol? ¿Estás hablando con Kol? –preguntó Bonnie, tenía una idea en la cabeza.

-Si, he estado hablando con él desde mi muerte –respondió Caroline, besando la cabeza de Stefan mientras le susurraba-. Mejor me voy con Bonnie, ella también merece un abrazo –Stefan le dio un último apretón antes de soltarla a regañadientes, sonriéndole se acercó a Bonnie-. ¿Por qué?

Bonnie saltó y rodeó a Caroline con los brazos-. Que bien, que estás de vuelta –se alejó para preguntar-. ¿Has visto a Jeremy en el Otro Lado? Si lo has visto, puedo utilizar el mismo hechizo para traerlo de vuelta.

-No lo he visto, Bon –respondió Caroline con tristeza-. Déjame preguntarle a Kol.

-Gracias –Bonnie tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras veia a Caroline hablar con lo que parecía la nada.

_-¿Has visto a Jeremy desde que estás aquí? –preguntó Caroline._

_-¿Y por qué te contaría algo de mi asesino? –gruñó Kol, su enfado hacia Jeremy aun era reciente-. Deja que que sea una sorpresa hasta que se muera y lo encuentre._

_-¡Kol! –le regañó Caroline-. Déjalo ya, tu asesino está muerto, ¿qué daño te haría contárselo?_

_-Me produciría un gran placer._

_Caroline suspiró, cerrando los ojos preparándose para desaparecer, sabía que funcionó cuando escuchó a Klaus decir su nombre. Dándose la vuelta le imploró a Kol-. Si de verdad soy tu hermana entonces me lo dirás._

_-Ese es el espíritu de los Mikaelson –Kol sonrió a Caroline, viendo como lo fulminaba con la mirada, él gruñó-. ¡Está bien! No está aquí, ha pasado._

_-¿Fue tan difícil? –Caroline le besó la mejilla-. Gracias, hermano –le guiñó un ojo antes de reaparecer ante ellos, se encontró a Klaus mirándolo._

-Nunca desaparezcas así sin avisarme primero –Klaus dio un paso hacia delante y tomó la cara de Caroline entre sus manos-. Pensé que el hechizo había fallado y habías desaparecido.

-Lo siento, no lo pensé –Caroline cogió una de las manos de Klaus entre las suyas-. Necesitaba hablar con Kol.

-Con que estés de vuelta está bien. La próxima vez avísame –Klaus había sentido esos familiares celos ante la familiaridad en la voz de Caroline cuando hablaba con su hermano, después cuando pensó en ello estuvo agradecido de que no hubiera estado sola- Dile a Bonnie lo que dijo Kol.

Caroline le dio un apretón a la mano de Klaus antes de darse la vuelta hacia Bonnie-. Lo siento Bonnie, Jeremy ha pasado –viendo las lágrimas caer de los ojos de Bonnie le dio un abrazo-. Está en paz Bon, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él –Caroline acunó a Bonnie en sus brazos mientras sollozaba-. Debes estar exhausta, ¿Klaus?

-Si, mi amor –respondió Klaus.

-¿Puede quedarse Bonnie está noche? –preguntó Caroline, mientras miraba a Stefan añadió-. ¿Y Stefan también?

A decir verdad Klaus quería a Caroline para él solo, pero Bonnie había hecho el hechizo que le permitió verla y Stefan era su mejor amigo-. Si que pueden –dándose la vuelta hacia Bonnie le dijo-. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Rebekah, es la tercera puerta a la derecha –empezó a dirigirse a Stefan-. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Elijah, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

-La llevaré –Caroline llevó a Bonnie hasta el cuarto de Rebekah, encontró un camisón en su armario y se lo dio a Bonnie. Acomodando a Bonnie bajo las sabanas la besó en la cabeza-. Buenas noches Bonnie.

-Buenas noches Care –murmuró Bonnie antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Caroline cerró la puerta sonriendo, dándose la vuelta chocó con Stefan-. Oh Stefan, ¿quieres que te acomode en la cama?

Stefan asintió, caminando hacia el cuarto de Elijah donde encontró algo para cambiarse y entró en cuarto de baño. Saliendo se sentó en la cama y acercó a Caroline hasta sus brazos-. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

-Yo también lo estoy –Caroline le devolvió el abrazo-. Duerme amigo, estaré aquí por la mañana.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma –Stefan se acostó manteniendo a Caroline en sus brazos, sintiéndose satisfecho al tenerla en sus brazos y pronto se durmió.

Caroline se quedó hasta que su respiración se profundizo, levantándose en silencio salió de la habitación, sin sorprenderse al ver a Klaus al lado de la puerta-. Hey.

-¿Acabando de acostar a los niños? –Klaus sonrió mientras Caroline reía-. ¿Nos vamos a dormir, amor?

Caroline colocó la mano en el pecho de Klaus-. ¿Dónde está mi cuarto señor Mikaelson?

Klaus rodeó la cintura de Caroline acercándola a su cuerpo-. Conmigo por supuesto, señorita Forbes, a donde pertenece.

-Sin hacer nada raro –dijo Caroline acercando el rostro hacia Klaus.

Klaus murmuró contra los labios de Caroline-. Nunca se me ocurriría –capturó sus labios en un beso caliente, gimiendo cuando probó su sabor haciendo que quisiera más.

La boca de Klaus estaba sobre la de ella haciéndole olvidar todo excepto a él, Caroline subió las manos por su pecho hasta que llegó hasta sus rizos, gimiendo en su boca mientras se pegaba más a él.

Escuchando los sonidos que Caroline hacía, lo estaba llevando a la ruina, los llevó hasta la pared donde atacó su boca, presionando sus cuerpos contra la pared.

Caroline apartó la boca de Klaus, intentó normalizar su respiración apoyándose en su mejilla-. No estoy lista para eso.

-Está bien amor –Klaus acarició con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Caroline-. Puedo esperar para siempre –con dificultad se apartó de ella, extendiéndole la mano-. ¿Vamos a dormir, amor?

Caroline sonrió tomando la mano de Klaus entre las suyas, lo siguió hasta su cuarto, acostándose en su cama mientras él iba al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Al salir Klaus sonrió la ver a Caroline en su cama, _¿Cuántas veces he tenido esta fantasía? _Acostándose a su lado, le rodeó la cintura entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, enterró la cara en su pelo-. Buenas noches, mi amor.

-Buenas noches Klaus –Caroline amaba la forma en la que Klaus se abrazaba a ella, era como si temiera perderla, acariciando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura le aseguró-. Estaré aquí por la mañana.

-Y tú seguirás en mis brazos –Klaus apretó su agarre y se relajó contra ella hasta quedarse dormido.

Caroline se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó a Klaus murmurar, "te amo". Caroline sonrió, acurrucándose con Klaus, abrazándolo y siguiéndolo hasta sus sueños.

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Capítulo 8-La conversación

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**Antes de empezar a leer, sé que en muchas de las traducciones y adaptaciones que estoy haciendo he tardado mucho en subir los capítulos, pero es que estado muy liada y no he tenido mucho tiempo. De ahora en adelante si puedo organizarme bien, las actualizaciones serán más seguidas.**

**¡Ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 8-LA CONVERSACIÓN**

Klaus estaba a punto de despertarse, había estado soñando otra vez con Caroline. Esta vez se la había llevado a pasear por la playa de Miami, había quedado cautivado por la forma en la que el sol hacía que su cabello resplandeciera. Enterro el rostro en su almohada, queriendo permanecer en ese mundo de los sueños con Caroline cuando frunció el ceño, _¿desde cuando mi almohada huele a vainilla?_ Abriendo los ojos, Klaus sonrió al ver el pelo rubio de Caroline delante de él y su delicioso cuerpo en sus brazos, aprentando su agarre enterró el rostro en su pelo oliéndola-. Estás aquí de verdad.

Caroline sonrió ampliamente-. Estoy aquí de verdad –dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Klaus lo encaró-. Buenos días –levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, disfrutando de su capacidad para tocarlo.

Klaus cerró los ojos ante su toque, maravillándose por el hecho de que Caroline estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Volviendo a abrir los ojos le sonrió-. Y que buenos días más estupendos.

Caroline rió, acercándose y acariciando la nariz de Klaus con la suya-. No lo sé –sus ojos brillaron con diversión-. Podrían ser mejores.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Klaus deslizó una mano por la espalda de Caroline hasta dejarla descansar en su cadera, acercáncola incluso más-. ¿Qué sugieres para hacerlo mejor? –preguntó, su respiración tentaba sus labios.

Caroline abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir tan cerca su respiración-. Bueno, mi lobo –acarició sus labios sensualmente por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído-. Creo que un beso podría mejorar está excelente mañana.

El corazón de Klaus se disparó al escuchar a Caroline llamarlo su lobo-. Como desees, mi amor –pasando su mano por sus rizos dorados la atrajo para besarla, la mano que descansaba en su cadera la utilizó para que ella quedara encima de él, mientras sus rodillas quedaban a cada lado de él, Klaus trazó con sus dedos sus muslos hasta detenerse en la curva de su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente y dándole un apretón.

Caroline gimió durante el beso al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sintiéndose con valor ella alejó las manos de su rostro, provocándolo con sus manos mientras llegaba hasta su camiseta donde metió las manos por debajo para acariciar los fuertes músculos de su estómago, deleitándose cuando se contrajeron bajo su toque.

Klaus gimió ante sus tiernas caricias, nunca antes un simple toque lo había encendido tanto, luchando para mantener el control acarició con su lengua su labio inferior, atrapándolo con su boca y succionándola cuando la abrió para él. Klaus le mordiqueó el labio provocando que ella gimiera y se frotara contra él. Sonriendo contra sus labios, metió la lengua en su boca para acariciarle la suya.

Caroline enterró las uñas en su estómago mientras Klaus le devoraba la boca, su lengua le estaba provocando un delicioso calor en su centro. Ella subió las uñas hasta su pecho mientras jugaba con su lengua, frotando las caderas contra las suyas buscando algo de fricción, intentando aliviar la sensación que Klaus le había causado.

Klaus embistió las caderas contra Caroline cuando ella se frotó contra él, la mano que tenía en su trasero la atrajo hacia su excitación, con su otra mano le acarició le cuello, la garganta, bajó por su pecho hasta descansar en el borde de su camiseta, por debajo acarició con su mano la suavidad de su piel hasta que palpó su pecho, acariciando con sus pulgar el pezón hasta que sintió como se endureció.

Caroline jadeó contra la boca de Klaus cuando sintió como jugaba con su pecho, la sensación de su pulgar acariciando su pezón le causó una deliciosa sensación que se expandió por todo su cuerpo-. Klaus.

-¿Si? –Klaus sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con sus labios, besando su cuello hasta que notó su pulso, donde succionó fuerte en su piel, gimiendo al sentir su sabor.

_-¿Alguna vez pararás para coger aire, cariño? –interrumpió Kol riendo._

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Caroline saltó alejándose de Klaus y cayendo de la cama, golpeando el suelo con un gran estruendo.

-¿Caroline? –Klaus echó un vistazo por el borde la cama, para ver a Caroline tumbada en el suelo, intentando aguantar la risa-. ¿Por qué saltaste y te alejaste de mí?.

Caroline fulminó con la mirada a Kol quien se había echado a reír cuando respondió-. Bueno, ALGUIEN, acaba de hacer notar su presencia –observó como Kol estaba doblado de la risa-. ¡Kol!

Klaus rodó sobre su espalda gruñendo-. ¿Mi molesto hermanito está aquí? –en un instante se sintió desmoralizado-. Siempre fuiste un pequeño pervertido Kol.

_Kol no podía contener su risa al ver la frustración de Klaus y la mirada de Caroline-. Era demasiado gracioso para resistirse –sonriéndole a Caroline y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente-. Te dije que si le dabas una oportunidad a Nik, no te arrepentirías._

_-Te odio –Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Vine a visitar a mi hermana favorita para ver como estaba llevando la transición de fantasma a semifantasma –respondió Kol, acercándose a Caroline y extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. Además tus pequeños amigos acaban de despertarse y te están esperando abajo._

_-¿Estuviste por aquí toda la noche? –preguntó Caroline-. No he tenido tiempo para procesar el hecho de que puedo hablar con todo el mundo._

_-No toda la noche, sabes lo ocupado que estoy –Kol le dio un cariñoso empujón con el hombro, haciendo reír a Caroline,_

Klaus observó como Caroline interactuaba con su invisible hermano, era muy extraño ver a Caroline hablarle a la nada, verla reír hizo que sintiera un punzada en su pecho, _echo de menos a mi hermano, acabo de recuperar a Caroline, me preguntó si Bonnie podría hacer el mismo hechizo con Kol. _Klaus frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, _tendría que ser dentro de unos meses. Tengo tiempo para convencer a la bruja, y si no quiere hacerlo puedo encontrar a otra que quiera._

_-Es mejor que baje –Caroline sonrió al pensar en la idea de poder hablar con Stefan y Bonnie-. Estoy segura de que están deseando hablar conmigo._

_-Por supuesto cariño –Kol le rodeó los hombros con el brazo-. Iré contigo._

_-Gracias –Caroline empezó a caminar antes de mirar por su hombro a Klaus, quien aun estaba acostado en la cama con un puchero haciendo que riera-. ¿Vienes Klaus?_

Klaus se sentó apoyándose sobre sus codos, frunciendo el ceño por la risa de Caroline-. No amor, definitivamente no me vengo –no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la risa de Caroline, saliendo de la cama se acercó a ella besándola suavemente-. Voy a tomar una ducha, una bien fría.

-Está bien –Caroline se echó a reír por su puchero, le acarició el labio con su pulgar-. Te veo abajo, mi pequeño lobo enfurruñado –dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡No estoy enfurruñado! –le dijo Klaus a Caroline, recibindo como respuesta una risa, rodó los ojos hacia el techo-. Va a ser mi muerte –y se fue hacia la ducha.

Caroline bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, sonrió al ver a sus dos mejores amigos bebiendo café en la mesa-. Buenos días.

-¡Care! –Bonnie se levantó de un salto y rodeó a Caroline con los brazos-. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

Caroline envolvió a Bonnie en un abrazo-. Se siente tan bien el poder tocarte –se alejó para mirarle a los ojos-. Muchas gracias, Bon.

-De nada –para Bonnie fue extraño el despertarse en la mansión de Klaus, todo lo que habían estado haciendo para librarse de él el año pasado y ahí estaba sentada en su cocina bebiendo café con su mejor amiga. Su mejor amiga muerta que había admitido el día anterior que le gustaba Klaus, _nuestras vidas están hechas un lío._

Caroline se sentó-. ¿Habéis dormido bien chicos?

-Estaba exhausta por el hechizo, el momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada me dormí –Bonnie dio un sorbo a su bebida, sonriéndole a Caroline por encima de la taza le preguntó-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo ha sido acostarse con Klaus?

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Caroline-. ¡Bonnie! No me acosté con él, solo dormí junto a él –gruñó Caroline. No le ayudó el escuchar a Kol riéndose detrás de ella-. Cállate Kol.

_-Si hubiera sabido que eráis tan buena compañía –Kol rió saltando hacia la mesa entre Bonnie y Caroline-. Hubiera pasado menos tiempo intentando mataros y más tiempo intentando pasar más tiempo con vuestro disfuncional grupo –Kol chasqueó los dedos-. Ya sé como deberíais llamaros. Los héroes protectores de Mystic Falls._

_Caroline miró a Kol boquiabierta-. Eres muy raro Kol –arqueando una ceja preguntó-. Si somos los héroes protectores, ¿en que te convierte a ti eso?_

_-Cariño –Kol sacudió la cabeza con falsa tristeza-. Soy Kol Mikaelson, el villano más guapo que Mystic Falls haya visto nunca._

_Caroline mió a Kol antes de empezar reír, entonces su risa se convirtió en carjadas-. Kol –rió-. Tú, un villano guapo –empezó a reír otra vez cuando él frunció el ceño._

_-No es gracioso –dijo Kol haciendo un puchero, pero cuando observó a Caroline reírse, no pudo evitar unirse a ella._

_S_tefan y Bonnie compartieron una mirada desconcertada mientras Caroline mantenía una conversación con la nada antes de reírse de forma incontrolable, todo tuvo sentido cuando dijo el nombre de Kol, ¿qué había sucedido en el Otro Lado para que estos dos se hicieran amigos?

Bonnie aclaró su garganta-. ¿Uh, Caroline? –miró a su alrededor como si estuiera esperando verlo por ella misma-. ¿Kol está aquí ahora mismo?

Cuando su risa subsidió, Caroline asintó-. Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Es que es extraño verte tener una conversación con él cuando no podemos verle –respondió Bonnie-. También es extraño ver lo bien que te llevas con el vampiro Original que intentó matar a Jeremy.

-Bonnie –Caroline frunció el ceño colocando una mano en el brazo de Bonnie-. No había exactamente mucha gente con la que hablar en el Otro Lado y él me ayudó mucho –se quedó pensando-. Quizás si hubiéramos escuchado a Kol sobre Silas en primer lugar, yo no hubiea muerto ni Jeremy tampoco, todos estábamos tan concentrados en encontrar la cura para Elena que no nos importaron las consecuencias de nuestras acciones –Caroline le sonrió a Kol-. Además, no es tan malo.

_-Gracias Caroline –Kol le sonrió-. Es increíble como cuando morimos podemos reflexionar sobre nuestras decisiones y darnos cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos._

_-Sí –coincidió Caroline._

-¿Caroline? –Stefan captó la atención de Caroline-. Estoy contento de que estés aquí con nosotros, no importa de quien te hayas hecho amiga por el camino.

Caroline se echó a reír por las palabras de Stefan-. Yo te recogí en algún lugar por el camino también.

Stefan se rió-. Mi madrina, ¿dónde estaría yo sin tu eterno optimismo? –le sonrió cariñosamente a Caroline

Klaus apareció en el cuarto, al ver a Caroline se acercó y la beso en la cabeza-. Buenos días, amor.

Caroline se sonrojó al recordar como se habían dado los buenos días antes, ¿quién iba a decir que había tanta pasión entre ellos? Estaba preparada para arrancarle la ropa a Klaus si Kol no los hubiera interrumpido. Alejando esa sensación ella inhaló su esencia, olía a bosque-. Buenos días, Klaus.

Klaus sonrió al escuchar su voz llena de deseo, él también estaba pensando en como se habían liado en su cama, lo volvió loco de necesidad y sin tener control. Se sentía como un adolescente cuando estaba con ella, había estado tanto tiempo detrás de ella que su control ya casi no existía, lo sentía de verdad cuando dijo que la esperaría siempre pero eso no significaba que no quería reclamarla como suya. Su lobo interno quería reclamarla como su compañera, mostrarle al mundo que ella era de él y solo de él-. ¿Cómo estáis todos esta mañana?

Stefan estuvo a punto de reírse por la felicidad que podía ver en el rostro de Klaus cuando miraba a Caroline, o la forma en la que se mantenía a su lado paseando los dedos por su pelo y su espalda-. Estupendo, ahora que Care está de vuelta con nosotros.

-Sí, estoy tremendamente contento de que el hechizo funcionara Bonnie –dijo Klaus tomando una taza y sirviéndose un café antes de volver a la posición detrás de Caroline-. Me encantaría que hicieras el mismo hechizo el siguiente mes, pero con Kol.

-¿Qué? –gritó Bonnie sorprendida.

-Oh –Caroline jadeó dándose la vuelta para mirar a Klaus-. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podríamos hacer el mismo hechizo con él –le lanzó una mirada a Kol-. Tú deberías haber dicho algo antes del hechizo, quizás podría habernos traído de vuelta a los dos.

_-Ese fue un gran hechizo, cariño –respondió Kol-. No creo que hubiera podido hacerlo si hubiera intentado traernos a los dos a la vez._

Caroline asintió al entenderlo, mirando a Bonnie sonrió-. Tenemos otro mes para prepararnos para ese hechizo, volverás a tener fuerza para entonces.

-Disculpa –Bonnie apretó la mandíbula-. ¿Dije que iba a hacer el hechizo? No. Porque ni siqueira me habéis preguntado y aunque lo hubierais hecho seguiría diciendo que no.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Caroline frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Intento matar a Jeremy! –respondió Bonnie enfadada.

-Y Jeremy lo mató a él –Caroline la miró-. ¿No hemos aprendido lo inútil que es la venganza? Klaus casi me mata porque Tyler no aceptaba que estaban a la par incluso después de matar a Kol –colocó la mano sobre la de Bonnie-. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos para traerme de vuelta y acabar con Silas.

-Me sorprende que quiera acabar con él, viendo como Silas quiere levantar el velo y traer de vuelta a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales –Bonnie tenía una mirada dura-. Vosotros dos incluidos.

-Bonnie –Caroline sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-. Nunca dejaría que Silas levantara el velo para poder volver, esperaría siempre para encontrar el hechizo correcto.

-Estás segura de eso –preguntó Bonnie.

Caroline se levantó de repente-. Ven comnigo –tomó la mano de Bonnie y la arrastro hasta fuera, a la parte más alejada del jardín, dándose la vuelta explotó-. ¿Cuál es tu problema Bonnie?

-¿Mi problema? –Bonnie se señaló a si misma-. Mi problema es que tú estabas muerta, nuestra mejor amiga te mató. Y ahora te relacionas con Originales muertos y de alguna forma tienes sentimientos por Klaus –las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-. Temo que Silas se haya metido en mi cabeza y me obligue a hacer el hechizo porque ya he perdido mucho. Tengo miedo.

Caroline rodeó a Bonnie con sus brazos-. No dejaré que eso suceda. Te prometo que ninguno de nosotros dejará que eso suceda –se alejó para mirar a Bonnie a los ojos-. Le suplicaré a Klaus que te ayude si es necesario, pero para hacer eso necesito que traigas a Kol de vuelta, no te ayudará sin que tú hagas algo por él.

-Está bien –Bonnie se limpió las lágrimas-. Lo haré.

-Gracias –Caroline sonrió aliviada-. Te sorprendería todo lo que sabe Kol, ha estado vivo durante miel años y tiene muchos conocimientos que pueden ser útil.

-¿Qué sucedió entre vosotros dos en el Otro Lado? –preguntó Bonnie, podía escuchar el cariño en la voz de Caroline-. ¿Cómo es que os volvisteis tan amigos?

Caroline tomó a Bonnie del brazo para que se sentara en un banco-. Cuando morí vi como Stefan se alejaba con mi cuerpo, fui hasta su casa y vi como le dio la noticia mi madre, lo consolé poniendo mi brazo a su alrededor y él lo sintió-. Caroline sintió lágrimas ante el recuerdo-. Lo sostuve hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, era Klaus. Vi como cayó de rodillas al verme, estaba devastado, después de que Stefan se fuera para ir a buscarte Klaus dijo algunas cosas sobre como se sentía por mí y lloró –una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-. Lloró, Bonnie, la criatura más poderosa del mundo estaba llorando por mí y eso me abrumó.

-Dijo que te amaba, ¿no? –preguntó Bonnie pero ya lo sabía después de haber visto los recuerdos de Klaus supo sin duda que estaba enamorado de Caroline.

-Sí, lo hizo –a Caroline se le escapó un sollozo-. Estaba intentando procesarlo cuando apareció Kol –sonrió al recordar sus palabras-. Me dijo que Klaus me amaba de verdad y que era la primera persona que le importaba desde Tatia. Me dijo que quería que volviera para ayudarte a detener a Silas, no tenía ninguna duda de que Klaus encontraría la manera y me dijo que explorará mis sentimientos por Klaus, que le diera una oportunidad.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Bueno, vi a Klaus y a Stefan cuando hablaron sobre sus sentimientos por mí mientras Klaus intentaba llevarse mi cuerpo con él. Escuchar su dolor me abrumó y fui a buscar a Tyler –Caroline cerró los ojos respirando profundamente-. Me transporté hasta donde estaba Tyler y vi como Hayley y él tenían sexo contra la pared.

-¿Qué? –Bonnie abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

-No lo sé, me dijo que no pasó nada entre ellos en los Apalaches y le creí –las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Caroline-. Nunca confié en ella, no ha causado más que problemas y la odio.

Bonnie le rodeó el hombro a Caroline con su brazo-. Lo siento mucho Caroline.

Caroline se apoyó en Bonnie-. Kol apareció y me contó que no tenía porque ver eso, me dijo que fuera con Klaus y eso hice –sonrió al recordar como entró en su sueño la primera vez. Entré en su sueño y hablamos y me hizo sentir mejor.

-No te gusta solo por lo que ocurrió con Tyler, ¿cierto? –preguntó Bonnie,queriendo asegurarse de los sentimientos de Caroline.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Caroline estaba en shock-. No le haría eso a Klaus, me ama y no tengo ninguna intención de romper su corazón –colocó una mano en su corazón-. Me gusta Klaus, siempre me ha gustado pero temía lo que pensaría todo el mundo, además de por las cosas que había hecho.

En la cocina Klaus sonrió de repente y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, _le gusto_. Sintió su corazón vivo por primera vez, estaba lleno de esperanza cuando Caroline volviera su cuerpo estaría con él, como lo había soñado desde que la conoció.

-No está bien escuchar a escondidas, ya sabes –Stefan le sonrió a Klaus, aunque él también fuera culpable, no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-Quizás –le sonrió Klaus-. Pero escuchar a la mujer que amas decir que le gustas vale la pena, especialmente si se lo cuenta a su amiga que no es tu mayor fan.

-Sí –rió disimuladamente Stefan-. ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que ha despertado en tus brazos? Creo que ha sido libre de seguir a su corazón sin que nadie la juzgue.

-Eso también ha influenciado –coincidió Klaus-. Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera antes de que ella se arriesgara y fuera mía.

-Mientras no la lastimes tienes mi bendición –Stefan sonrió al ver la mirada de Klaus, se levantó y lo miró desde arriba-. Si alguna vez la lastimas encontraré la forma de matarte sin morir el resto de nosotros.

-Nunca lo haré –juró Klaus honestamente-. Si alguna vez lo hago te daré yo mismo la estaca.

-Así que todo está claro, ¿verdad? –dijo Stefan antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta-. Voy a ir a ver a Caroline para hablar antes de que ocupes todo su tiempo –salió escuchando el sonido de la risa de Klaus, siguió caminando y alcanzó a Caroline y a Bonnie sonriéndoles-. Hey.

-Hey –Caroline sonrió a su mejor amigo-. ¿Cómo estás?

Stefan tuvo que sonreír ante la preocupación de Caroline-. ¿No debería estar preguntándote eso yo a ti?

-Estoy perfectamente bien Stefan –Caroline se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos a Stefan-. Eres tú quien me preocupa.

Stefan rodeó la cintura de Caroline abrazándola-. ¿Por qué?

Caroline se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a Stefan a los ojos-. No importa lo que me hizo Elena, aun la amas –besó limpiando la lágrima que cayó de su ojo-. Ahora se ha ido con tu hermano y estoy preocupada por como lo estás llevando.

-La amé –admitió Stefan-. Cuando se conviritó en vampiro cambió, no era solo el vínculo que los unía, no era la chica de la que me enamoré y vi como empezó a enamorarse cada vez más de mi hermano –levantó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Caroline-. Cualquier sentimiento que tuve por ella murió en el momento en el que te mató y no mostró ningún remordimiento. Incluso cuando apagué mi humanidad aun seguía sintiendo, dentro de mí aun tenía sentimientos con los que no quería lidiar.

Caroline suspiró-. Eso duele, aun no quiero lidiar con ello, mi mejor amiga me mató, ¿cómo se supone que tratas con eso? No puedo, de todas formas ahora no.

-Lo entiendo Care, creéme que lo hago –Stefan le sonrió a Caroline-. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando tengamos que hacerlo

-¿Lo prometes? –Caroline levantó su dedo meñique, sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Stefan-. ¡Vamos Stef! No puedes decirme que en todos tus años nunca has hecho una promesa con el dedo meñique.

-En realidad no –Stefan se echó a reír mientras rodeaba con su meñique el de Caroline-. Lo prometo.

Caroline soltó una risita-. Ésta es una promesa solemne, ¿cierto Bon? –le guiñó un ojo a Bonnie.

Bonnie sonrió, la Caroline feliz aun podía hacer tonterías con todas las preocupaciones que los rodeaban-. Sí, Stefan, es una promesa sagrada que nunca puede romperse.

Caroline asintió con una mirada seria en su cara-. No se puede romper nunca –mantuvo esa misma expresión un momento antes de soltar risitas, con su brazo libre rodeó los hombros de Bonnie y los llevó a ella y a Stefan de vuelta a la mansión-. Estoy feliz de tener a los dos mejores amigos que una chica pueda pedir –dijo mientras entraban en la cocina y su mirada se clavó en la de Klaus-. Y alguien que me ama.

Klaus le sonrió a Caroline-. ¿Has decidido el destino de Kol?

-Lo traeré de vuelta el mes siguiente –respondió Bonnie, le sonrió a Caroline-. Por Croline.

-Gracias –Klaus estaba contento porque pronto tendría a su hermano de vuelta y todo gracias a la mujer que amaba.

Bonnie asintió en la dirección de Klaus, tenía un largo camino que recorrer para ganar siquiera una fracción de su perdón, pero al ver la forma en la que se preocupaba y amaba a Caroline hizo ese camino un poco más corto-. ¿Vamos a buscar en los grimorios hoy?

-Quiero pasar el día con Caroline, ¿quizás podemos continuar mañana? –Klaus no tenía ninguna intención de desaparecer del lado de Caroline en el día de hoy, no cuando acababa de volver.

-Está bien, por mí perfecto –coincidió Bonnie.

-Definitivamente quierpo pasar el día con Caroline -Stefan en realidad no quería abandonar a Caroline hoy, había empezado a sentirse mejor otra vez solo porque podía verla y hablar con ella.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué hacemos? –Caroline se mordió el labio pensando en lo que podían hacer-. Oh, ya lo sé. Podemos ver una película y relajarnos –dijo sonriéndoles-. Creo que nos lo merecemos.

-Como quieras amor –Klaus deslizó la manos hasta la de Caroline guiándolos por su mansión, abrió una puerta y los llevó hasta una gran habitación con una pantalla de cine y unos asientos que parecían muy cómodos.

-Vaya, esto es impresionante –Caroline estaba sorprendida, parecía una sala de cine.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –le preguntó Klaus, llevándola hasta uno de los asientos donde se acomodó en sus brazos.

Caroline lo pensó durante un momento antes de sonreír-. Eclipse, de la saga Crepúsculo.

Bonnie soltó un quejido-. ¿En serio, Care? ¿Quieres ver una película de vampiros y hombres lobo?

Caroline le sacó la lengua-. Hey, que hay acción, además me encanta Crepúsculo –hizo un puchero y pestañeó rápidamente en la dirección de Bonnie-. No me negarás mi obsesión por Jacob sin camiseta, ¿cierto?

-Eres increíble –Bonnie se echó a reír-. Está bien, ponla.

-¿La tienes Klaus? –preguntó Caroline.

-Sí –Klaus rodó los ojos-. Es de Rebekah –se levantó y la puso antes de volver hacia Caroline atrayéndola a sus brazos-. Yo me veo mejor sin camiseta, ¿verdad?

Caroline soltó una risita en el pecho de Klaus-. No lo sé –ella alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-. Nunca te he visto sin camiseta.

Klaus gruñó juguetonamente contra su boca-. Pronto lo verás –la besó apasionadamente, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido que se le escapó.

-Vosotros dos, dejadlo ya antes de que os lance agua –gritó Bonnie.

Stefan se echó a reír-. Dudo que tenga mucho efecto.

Caroline se sonrojó y se acomodó en el pecho de Klaus para ver la película. Cuando Jacob apareció en la pantalla Klaus gruñó, riendo ella le susurró-. Tú eres el único lobo al que quiero ver sin camiseta.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho-. Te lo aseguro, amor, seré el único lobo al que veas desnudo desde ahora –apretó su agarre sobre Caroline, acomodándose contra los cojines, mucho mas feliz al tener que ver la película.

Caroline se sonrojó por sus palabras, ella estaba muy feliz ahora mismo rodeada de sus amigos y de Klaus. Decidió olvidar todos sus problemas y disfrutar de uno de los pocos días de tranquilidad que iban a tener. Todo lo malo vendría mañana, pero ahora para un fantasma, una bruja, un vampiro y un Híbrido Original ver a vampiros que brillaban y a lobos enormes de la película de Crepúsculo era todo lo que les preocupaba. _No está mal para ser el primer día que estás de vuelta en el mundo_, pensó Caroline.

_-¿Qué es está basura que estáis viendo? –inquirió Kol, mirando la pantalla sentado al lado de Bonnie._

_-¡Kol! –gruñó Caroline molesta-. Cállate._

_-Como quieras cariño –Kol se echó a reír, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello y viendo la película con ellos, molestando a Caroline con sus comentarios._

-¿De verdad tenemos que traerlo de vuelta? –le susurró Caroline en el oído a Klaus haciéndolo reír.

_-¡Te he escuchado! –Kol hizo un puchero-. ¿Dónde está el amor de hermanos?_

_-¡Para ti no hay si no te callas, hermano! –le respondió Caroline._

_-Eso duele –Kol sonrió mientras continuaba viendo la película._

-¿Hermano? –le preguntó Klaus a Caroline intrigado.

-Es una larga historia –respondió Caroline.

_-No tan larga –intervinó Kol._

_-Kol, cállate._


	10. Capítulo 9-La conversación 2ª parte

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9-LA CONVERSACIÓN 2ª PARTE**

Caroline se metió en la cama junto a Klaus después de un divertido día con Bonnie, Stefan y Kol. Fue agradable poder pasar la tarde con sus amigos sin preocuparse por el apocalipsis sobrenatural que se acercaba. Después de ver _Crepúsculo_, Stefan y Bonnie y se fueron a casa, planeando cuando iban a quedar con Klaus en casa de las brujas para continuar con su búsqueda para el hechizo de resurrección. Caroline y Klaus habían pasado el resto de la noche sentados en el sofá, hablando, besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro antes de irse a la cama.

-¿En qué estás pensando, amor? –preguntó Klaus acostándose a su lado, colocándose de lado y con el brazo debajo de su cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en lo bien que me lo he pasado con todos –dijo Caroline sonriendo, feliz de lo bien que había ido el día.

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido –Klaus le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara a Caroline-. Te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado.

Caroline le besó la muñeca a Klaus-. Creo que todos nos lo merecíamos –Caroline llevó su mano hasta la de Klaus cubriéndola y llevando ambas hasta su pecho donde entrelazó los dedos con los de Klaus, mirándolo se mordió el labio y se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué te preocupa, amor? –Klaus dio un apretón a sus manos unidas-. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Estaba pensando –dijo Caroline mientras levantaba la otra mano hacia Klaus y jugaba con el pelo detrás de su cuello-. Qué es hora de contarle a mi madre y a Matt que he vuelto –dijo-. Más o menos.

-Por supuesto, mi amor –Klaus sonrió disfrutando de los dedos de Caroline en su cuello, su toque era reconfortante y excitante a la vez-. ¿Cuándo deseas contárselo?

-Creo que mañana cuando estés con Stefan y Bonnie –respondió Caroline.

-No quiero que hagas esto sola –dijo Klaus frunciendo el ceño, odiando el hecho de que mañana tuviera que dejar a Caroline sola por primera vez desde que era visible.

-Necesito hacer esto sola Klaus, sabes que no les gustas y ya será lo bastante emocional sin meterte en esto –Caroline besó tiernamente a Klaus-. Lo único que necesito que hagas es invitar a mi madre antes de irte.

-¿Qué hay del quarterback? ¿Quieres que también lo invite? –preguntó Klaus.

-Tiene nombre, ya lo sabes –Caroline arqueó una ceja sonriendo.

-Y tuvo tu amor –dijo Klaus apretando la mandíbula y apartando la mirada-. No está en mi lista de gente para conversar.

-Matt es parte de mi pasado –Caroline tuvo que sonreír por los celos de Klaus pensando lo adorable que era-. Lo amé cuando aun era humana y después cuando me convertí en vampiro –Caroline sacudió la cabeza melancólicamente por los recuerdos-. Estaba intentando mantener tan firmemente mi humanidad. Mis emociones estaban intensificadas y temía lastimarlo –cerró los ojos por la vergüenza-. Nos besamos y mi hambre me pudo. Me alimenté de él, si Stefan no me hubiera detenido no sé si habría podido parar.

-Está bien –Klaus acunó el rostro de Caroline entre sus manos-. Lo entiendo. Cuando nos convertimos mi familia y yo, no teníamos ni idea de lo que nos ocurría, el hambre, el ansia por la sangre –Klaus tragó en seco, temiendo mirar a Caroline a los ojos mientras hablaba-. Perdimos el control y acabamos con nuestra aldea.

Caroline colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Klaus, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-. Sé quien eres Klaus –dijo acariciándole la barbilla-. Te he visto en lo peor. ¿O has olvidado que fuimos Tyler y yo a los que ibas a sacrificar antes de que Damon nos salvara? ¿O que mataste a los doce híbridos y a la madre de Tyler? Me apuñalaste, me mordiste y esperaste hasta el último momento para salvarme –al ver el dolor en los ojos de Klaus lo besó, succionando suavemente su labio inferior.

Klaus cerró los ojos con el beso de Caroline, enroscó la mano en el pelo de Caroline acercándola hacia él, abriendo la boca mientras recorría el labio inferior de Caroline con su lengua, cuando ella abrió la boca su lengua se deslizó dentro, explorando cada rincón y grabando su sabor en su memoria.

Mientras Klaus exploraba su boca, Caroline estaba explorando su cuerpo, primero recorriendo las manos desde su pelo para acercarlo, después paseó las uñas por su espalda haciendo que Klaus temblara antes de colar las manos debajo de su camiseta trazando con sus dedos la piel expuesta.

Klaus succionó el labio de Caroline una última vez antes de recorrer con su boca la mejilla de Caroline hasta llegar a su oído donde besó su lóbulo antes de susurrar-. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Caroline jadeó al sentir el calor del aliento de Klaus en su oído, inclinando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, gimió en respuesta-. Demostrando una cosa.

-¿Y qué es, mi amor? –Klaus besó todo el cuello de Caroline, el lugar donde sintió el pulso le mordió suavemente, succionando su piel y dejando su marca, clamando a Caroline como suya.

Caroline gimió, enroscando la mano en el pelo de Klaus, arqueando la espalda mientras el succionaba su cuello-. Estoy aquí.

Alejándose, Klaus buscó en el rostro de Caroline para ver la verdad de lo que había dicho-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Caroline acunó el rostro de Klaus en sus manos-. Sé quien eres, sé lo que has hecho y aun así sigo aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo lo que he hecho? ¿A todos los que he lastimado? –Klaus bajó la mirada tragando su dolor-. No puedes.

-Es cierto, no puedo –empezó a decir Caroline, Klaus levantó rápidamente la cabeza mirándola, tenía una mirada de dolor y resignación-. Solo puedo mirar hacia delante. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho pero puedo seguir adelante –Caroline colocó la mano en su mejilla, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos por la esperanza en los suyos -. Y te perdono.

Klaus soltó la respiración que había estado aguantando, mirando a Caroline con asombro-. ¿Me perdonas? –Caroline asintió, en un segundo Klaus la abrazó, tenía un brazo rodeándole la cintura y la otra en su pelo, atacando sus labios, demostrándole todo lo que tenía, su amor, su odio, su enfado, sus traiciones, su soledad con cada presión de sus labios, con cada suspiro que dejaba escapar Caroline, ella hizo desaparecer cada mal sentimiento y reemplazándolo con ella.

Caroline besó a Klaus con toda la pasión que sentía por él, no estaba enamorada de él, aún no, pero se preocupaba por él. En algún lugar bajo sus negaciones, sus constantes rechazos, su actuación como distracción, se había enamorado del monstruo que los aterrorizó. Ella, Caroline Forbes la bebé vampiro, se había enamorado del Híbrido Original Niklaus Mikaelson y no se arrepentía. Lo más loco de todo era que ÉL se había enamorado primero de ELLA, no quería a Elena excepto por la sangre, Klaus la salvó primero de Alaric, no a Elena, Klaus siempre la puso primero y Caroline estaba demasiado preocupada de lo que pensarían sus amigos como para darse cuenta de todo eso.

Klaus fue descendiendo sus besos hasta que llegó a los labios de Caroline-. ¿Mi amor?

-¿Mmmm? –Caroline estaba distraída otra vez por la boca de Klaus, sus dulces besos la llenaban de calor.

Klaus sonrió contra los labios de Caroline-. Los llamaré mañana.

-Gracias –Caroline sonrió ampliamente a Klaus.

Klaus la miró con asombro por la luz que poseía Caroline, recorrió su mejilla con los dedos-. Eres hermosa.

Caroline se sonrojó y se mordió el labio-. Klaus… -se sentía incómoda cuando Klaus la llamaba hermosa, claro que él había visto a miles de mujeres más hermosas que ella, al final dijo-. Vamos a la cama.

-Vamos –Klaus rodó quedando encima de Caroline, determinado a hacer que Caroline viera lo que él veía, sonriendo la besó en los labios-. Eres hermosa –beso-. Preciosa –beso-. Eres una diosa –con la mano le recorrió la pierna desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, pasó por su cadera, por su pecho hasta su rostro, donde le acarició el labio con el pulgar-. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que me provocas.

-Creo que tengo una idea –Caroline besó el pulgar del Klaus, tenía la mirada fija en él, respiraba fuertemente debido a su toque, ¿Cómo un simple toque de Klaus podía dejarla con ganas de más? Nunca se había sentido así antes, con sus antiguos novios, los había querido, pero Klaus le hacía esta hambrienta de él, de su toque, de sus besos, de todo su ser.

Klaus sonrió, acostándose sobre su espalda y atrayendo a Caroline a sus brazos sosteniéndola mientras le besaba el pelo-. Ahora duerme, mi amor.

Caroline se acurrucó en el pecho de Klaus entrelazando los dedos, dejando un beso sobre sus nudillos-. Dulce sueños, mi lobo –los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, Klaus se duchó mientras Caroline lo esperaba en el piso de abajo, nerviosa mordiéndose las uñas mientras pensaba en la charla que tendría con su madre. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando Klaus la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, descansando las manos en su estómago y la cabeza en su hombro. Caroline se inclinó para apoyarse contra él y cubrió sus manos con las de ella.

-¿Estás nerviosa amor? –preguntó Klaus besándole el hombro.

-Sí, y emocionada por verla –Caroline movió la cabeza para mirar a Klaus.

Klaus le besó la nariz sonriéndole-. Ahora la llamaré –dándole un último apretón la soltó, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo-. ¿Cuál es el número amor?

Caroline marcó el número en el móvil de Klaus y esperó a que respondieran.

-¿Diga? –respondió Liz, sin reconocer el número.

-Sheriff, soy Klaus –respondió Klaus sonriendo a Caroline mientras entrelazaban los dedos, contento de poder brindarle consuelo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Liz sabiendo que Klaus tenía el cuerpo de Caroline en su casa y estaba buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta-. ¿Es, es Caroline?

-Sí –Klaus le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Caroline-. Necesito que venga a mi casa lo antes posible.

-Puedo estar ahí dentro de una hora –dijo Liz antes de colgar, temiendo lo que Klaus podría decirle.

-Estará aquí en una hora –le dijo Klaus a Caroline.

-Será mejor que te vayas entonces -Carolines estaba nerviosa por ver a su madre y contarle lo que ocurrió.

-No quiero dejarte –Klaus le acunó las mejillas y le dio un beso.

Caroline suspiró en los labios de Klaus devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión, colocó las manos en su pecho y lo acarició a través de la camiseta.

Klaus abrazó a Caroline colocando la mano en su pelo mientras intentaba desesperadamente dejar marcado su esencia en Caroline para que ella estuviera con él.

Caroline levantó las manos hasta las mejillas de Klaus acariciándolas con sus pulgares reconfortándolo.

-Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas Klaus –Caroline le sonrió-. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Klaus cerró los ojos empapándose de la presencia de Caroline antes de besarla tiernamente, apartándose le sonrió-. Te amo.

El corazón de Caroline se detuvo al escuchar la confesión de amor de Klaus por primera vez, se inclinó y lo besó-. Lo sé –Caroline le sonrió rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para abrazarlo.

Klaus rodeó la cintura de Caroline con un brazo y con el otro le rodeó los hombros mientras la abrazaba. Él sabía que ella no lo amaba, al menos aún no, pero aun así él quería que supiera como se sentía.

Caroline se alejó y miró a Klaus a los ojos-. Necesitas marcharte –su respuesta fue besarla otra vez, Caroline se rio llevando a Klaus hasta la puerta con los labios aún unidos, movió la mano para encontrar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

Klaus nunca había besado a nadie mientras estaban riéndose, sintió como si estuviera tragándose la luz de Caroline iluminando su oscuridad. Sonrió cuando Caroline lo llevó hasta la puerta abriéndola mientras aún lo besaba, riéndose, Klaus se alejó ás insinuando algo, amor.

Caroline sonrió con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos-. Estoy insinuando muy claro, que requieren tu presencia en otro lugar.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy bienvenido aquí? –Klaus sonrió acariciándole la espalda.

-Eres muy querido aquí –Caroline se inclinó tomando el labio de Klaus entre sus dientes-. Pero necesitas irte –le besó-. Cuanto antes te vayas antes volverás.

-Está bien, amor. Te veré pronto –Klaus estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando de repente se dio la vuelta cogiendo a Caroline por las caderas, apoyándola sobre la puerta y besándola fuertemente.

Caroline gimió, sin poder evitarlo atrapada entre la dura madera de la puerta y el duro cuerpo de Klaus. Siguió besándolo con el mismo fervor.

Klaus se apartó respirando fuertemente-. Adiós mi amor, te veré pronto –se apartó de Caroline y se fue rápidamente, sabiendo que si se quedaba más rato la pondría en su hombro, la llevaría a su cama y la devoraría. No podía esperar a que llegara la noche.

Caroline se quedó apoyada en la puerta con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de su respiración, todo dentro de ella quería llamar a Klaus para seguir lo que había empezado, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que valdría la pena esperar para volver a ver a Klaus. ¿Cuál era el dicho? La ausencia hace crecer el cariño, aunque no estaba segura si era posible hacer que Klaus se enamorara más de ella de lo que ya lo estaba. Ella por otra parte era una historia diferente, Klaus se acababa de ir y ya lo echaba de menos.

Caroline cerró la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras esperaba a que llegara su madre. En lo que sintió que fueron unos segundos, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Caroline se puso en pie, respiró profundamente y se acercó hasta la puerta, vacilando brevemente la abrió, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando se encontró cara a cara con su madre-. Hola, mami.

-Oh dios mío –Liz estaba sorprendida al ver ante ella a su hija muerta-. Caroline –sollozó mientras atraía a Caroline a sus brazos-. Lo hizo, el hijo de puta lo hizo –Liz le acarició el pelo mientras se reía al poder ver a Caroline viva después de una semana llorando su muerte.

Caroline sostuvo a su madre fuertemente mientras sollozaba en su hombro, la había echado mucho de menos, pero al escuchar lo que había dicho Liz, se dio cuenta de que su madre pensaba que estaba viva, Caroline le dio un apretón fuerte llevándola hasta el sofá-. Mamá…

Liz interrumpió a Caroline-. No puedo creer que estés aquí –tomó las manos entre las suyas-. No puedo esperar a que vuelvas a casa.

-Mamá –Caroline le dio un apretón a las manos de Liz sonriendo tristemente-. En realidad no estoy viva.

-Ya lo sé cariño, a veces olvido que eres un vampiro.

-No mamá, estoy muerta-muerta no muerta como un vampiro –intentó explicar Caroline.

-Caroline no entiendo que quieres decir –Liz estaba confundida, ¿cuántos tipos de muerte podía haber?

-¿Sabes que Bonnie hizo un hechizo para preservar mi cuerpo? –preguntó Caroline, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, por lo que continuó-. Pues bien, Bonnie, Klaus y Stefan estaban trabajando juntos para buscar el hechizo para traerme de vuelta.

-¿Y lo encontraron? –preguntó Liz.

Caroline se lamió los labios de forma nerviosa-. No, encontraron un hechizo para atar al espíritu a algo y así hacerlo visible.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –el corazón de Liz se encogió, parecía como si Caroline estuviera diciendo que aún seguía muerta.

-Estoy diciendo que Bonnie utilizó ese hechizo conmigo –dijo Caroline sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a su madre, recordando a Stefan la noche en la que murió, _¿cómo consiguió Stefan contar la historia de su muerte tres veces en una noche sin derrumbarse? _Caroline apartó esos pensamientos concentrándose en su madre-. Estoy atada a la mansión de Klaus, lo que significa que siempre que esté en la casa o en sus alrededores seré invisible, si me alejo volveré al mundo de los fantasmas.

-¿Así que no estás de vuelta? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así? –preguntó Liz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Es tan difícil de creer que estés muerta cuando estás sentada delante de mí y puedo tocarte.

_Hora de la demostración_, pensó Caroline, cerró los ojos concentrándose y escuchó el jadeo de su madre, en ese momento supo que había desaparecido.

Liz jadeó al ver como su hija desparecía ante sus ojos, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando Caroline volvió a aparecer-. Oh, cariño –Liz la envolvió en sus brazos, agradecida por la oportunidad de sostener a Caroline entre sus brazos.

Caroline abrazó fuertemente a su madre, relajándose en su abrazo-. No sé cuanto tiempo estaré así. Aún están buscando un hechizo para traerme de vuelta y tengo fe en ellos –apartándose sonrió a su madre-. Si alguien puede hacerlo son ellos.

-Eso espero –Liz le acarició el rostro suavemente a Caroline-. Te echo de menos Caroline y pensaba que siendo vampiro nunca tendría que preocuparme por que sucediera algo así.

-Volveré mamá, creételo, cree en ellos –Caroline cubrió las manos de su madre y le dio un apretón-. Si hay una cosa que he aprendido de Klaus Mikaelson, es que aunque le lleve mil años conseguirá lo que quiere y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.

-Y lo que quiere Klaus es a ti –declaró Liz con conocimiento, echándose a reír por la expresión de Caroline, se explicó-. Soy tu madre Caroline, además de la Sheriff, ¿no crees que sé cuando alguien expresa un interés público por ti?

-¿Público? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Caroline estaba confundida, Klaus no había proclamado su interés por ella desde lo alto de un tejado a gritos.

-Déjame pensar –dijo Liz fingiendo pensar-. ¿Qué hay de cierto baile dónde Klaus no podía apartar sus ojos de ti y estuvo siguiéndote toda la noche?

Caroline se sonrojó-. ¿Sabes eso?

-Cariño, todo el pueblo lo sabía.

Caroline abrió los ojos-. ¿Qué?

Liz se echó a reír-. En la fiesta todo el mundo se acercó a mí diciendo la adorable pareja que hacíais. Como después de que Tyler se marchara era bonito ver que alguien se había enamorado tanto con mi hija –Liz sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Caroline-. Os observé esa noche y nunca he visto a nadie mirar a otra persona en la forma en la que Klaus te miraba. Era como si fueras la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Caroline tragó en seco al recordar la forma en la que Klaus la miró la noche del baile, estaba abrumada por la forma en la que sus ojos nunca la dejaron, el nerviosismo que mostró Klaus cuando le mostró sus cuadros, el dolor cuando le lanzó el brazalete después de su pelea-. Nunca me di cuenta de lo obvias que eran las muestras de afecto de Klaus esa noche.

-Ese tipo de cariño es para siempre ¿verdad? –preguntó Liz-. El para siempre de un vampiro.

-Sí, con Klaus es todo o –Caroline se echó a reír-. Te pasas el resto de la eternidad intentando luchar contra sus atenciones.

-¿Crees que estás preparada para eso? ¿Crees que Klaus podría hacerte feliz de verdad para toda la eternidad? –preguntó Liz, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Caroline lo pensó, _¿podría Klaus hacerme feliz? ¿Podría ser lo que he estado buscando toda mi vida? Aceptación, amor, devoción eterna, una vida llena de aventuras y el hecho de que nunca me haya dejado._ Dándose cuenta de eso Caroline sonrió-. Creo que ya lo hace.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito oír –Liz mentiría si dijese que estaba totalmente feliz de que Klaus fuera él que hace feliz a su hija, pero la única cosa que sabía era que cuidaría de Caroline y la amaría para siempre.

-Está bien, cambiando de tema, necesito que hagas algo por mí, necesito que llames a Matt y lo invites para que pueda hablar con él –dijo Caroline.

-Por supuesto –Liz sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Matt.

-¿Diga? –respondió Matt.

-Matt, soy la Sheriff Forbes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sheriff Forbes?

-Necesito que vengas a la mansión de Klaus.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir hasta allí? –Matt vaciló antes de preguntar-. ¿Es sobre Caroline?

-Sí, Matt, no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono, ¿puedes venir aquí por favor?

-Está bien –accedió Matt queriendo saber que ocurría con Caroline-. Puedo estar ahí en quince minutos.

-Nos vemos pronto –Liz terminó la llamada-. Estará aquí pronto. ¿Cómo quieres contárselo?

Caroline pensó en ello durante un momento antes de contárselo a su madre-. Creo que lo mejor es que se lo expliques tú. Puede que se sorprenda mucho si me ve abrir la puerta.

-Créeme que le ocurriría –Liz pensó en su propia reacción cuando Caroline abrió la puerta, el shock ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había sentido-. ¿Puedes hacer eso de desaparecer hasta que te dé la señal para que aparezcas?

-Sí, por supuesto –Caroline accedió, queriendo facilitar la explicación para Matt de que había vuelto. Mientras esperaban a que llegara, Caroline le contó a su madre lo que ocurrió mientras era un fantasma y lo que hizo Tyler.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo Tyler –dijo Liz enfadada, ella sabía lo que era que le engañasen-. Cada vez más me parece que Klaus es mejor.

-Mamá –Caroline se echó a reír al ver la sonrisa de su madre-. Te he echado realmente de menos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos –Liz le sonrió a Caroline, antes de que pudiera decir algo más hubo un golpe en la puerta, dando un apretón a las manos de Caroline vio como ésta desapareció, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta-. Hola Matt, entra por favor.

Matt entró y se sentó-. ¿Qué sucede? –escuchó todo lo que le dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

_Caroline observó como su madre le contaba a Matt que podía hacerse visible pero que aún seguía siendo un fantasma. Cuando su madre hizo la señal se volvió visible-. Hola Matt._

A Matt le empezaron a picar los ojos por las lágrimas al ver a Caroline, caminando hacia ella levantó una mano temblando para tocar la sólida piel de la mano de Caroline-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así?

-Hasta que encuentren el hechizo para traerme de vuelta –Caroline abrazó a Matt fuertemente-. Me alegro mucho de verte Matt.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Care –Matt enterró el rostro en el hombro de Caroline, sosteniéndola contra él, sintiendo como el amor que una vez sintió por ella seguía ahí. Quizás siempre ha amado a Elena pero había un lugar especial en su corazón reservado para Caroline. Estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo aquello sobre Elena el año anterior, una vez que te enamoras de alguien nunca puedes olvidarlos, desafortunadamente para él todos a los que había amado amaban a otras personas. Primero perdió a Elena por Stefan y después por Damon, por otro lado no pudo aceptar a Caroline porque era un vampiro y la perdió por culpa de Tyler y ahora por Klaus.

-Prométeme algo Matt –le susurró Caroline en el oído a Matt-. Cuando te gradúes sal de este infierno de pueblo y no mires atrás.

-Te lo prometo –Matt besó suavemente a Caroline en los labios-. Cuídate.

Caroline sonrió con melancolía por el beso de Matt, ya no lo amaba pero siempre se preocuparía por él. Le acarició la mejilla-. Lo haré.

Matt soltó a Caroline, por fin diciéndole adiós a esa parte de su pasado, sonriendo le dio un apretón en el brazo-. Necesito irme.

-Adiós Matt –mientras Caroline veía como Matt se iba, ella también dijo adiós a esa parte de su pasado. Era hora de mirar hacia adelante al futuro, y tendría un futuro, estaba segura de que Klaus encontraría la forma.

-Yo también tengo que irme –Liz le dio otro abrazo a Caroline-. Volveré, Caroline.

-Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras –Caroline acompañó a su madre hasta la puerta-. Adiós mamá.

Caroline se sentó, feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien con su madre y con Matt. Había empezado a relajarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta, levantándose fue a abrirla-. ¿Olvidaste algo? –le dieron una patada que la envió volando a la otra punta del cuarto chocando contra una mesa. Saltando se agachó gruñendo-. Hayley.


End file.
